The Dragon of Fire
by MechaRavenWolf
Summary: Bayard is a Troubled faunus with a troubled past, being hurt and betrayed from both humans and faunus he has grown to not trusting anyone, what happens when he meets people who will show him the meaning of friendship and when he meets the very person who he has sworn vengeance upon. Will Bayard claim revenge for whats happened to him or will he learn to forgive and forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone MechaRavenWolf here, this is my first ever story so i hope that it is ok, if there are any spelling errors then please forgive me, so please enjoy chapter 1 of The Dragon of Fire**

* * *

Chapter 1 Another Day Another Raid:

'Another day and more prey to be picked off,' Bayard thought to himself as he sat on top of the control tower lying in wait for an Atlesian military convoy from Atlas to check into the Vale station below. Today was like any other day for the Faunus, another hit, salvage and run attack on the Atlesian military, this was just another one of many attacks that he had carried out over the past month in Vale after coming from the borders of the kingdom. It was midday and the convoy was long overdue.

"Come on, come on they should be here by n-," he cut his sentence short when the convoy of about 2 transport ships arrived, "Well speak of the devil," he said as the ships docked and started unloading their shipments of dust, weapons and tech with about 15 Atlesian soldiers dotted around the vessels.

"Well time for the hunter to deal with his prey!" he quietly said and launched himself off the top of the tower and took into a dive followed by a roll and landing with a large thud on top of one of the transports which created a small sink hole in the metal.

"What the heck was that?" One of the guards exclaimed. Bayard quickly moved to the front of the transport so that he would be in full view of everyone in the immediate area and fired a dust round from his large pistol into the air to get everyone's attention.

"What the-," one of the Atlesian soldiers said surprised as he and his allies turned around to see a man standing on top of the transport with what looked like a large pistol but his face and body covered with a black and grey cloak but upon looking closer he noticed something swaying behind the man.

"Hey you, get down from there and put your hands behind your head!" Another soldier called out upon seeing the man. But Bayard just stood there watching the soldiers gather near him as he growls loudly which any Ursa Major would be proud of, startling some of the guards.

Now getting annoyed that most of the soldiers are not turning tail and running, he took a step back and jumped off the transport landing a few metres from them which was enough to get a response of weapons being drawn which were mostly pistols and security batons but many of them just stopped and stared at what looked like a long split tail with deep red scales what was slowly swaying like that of a predator stalking its prey.

"On your knees, NOW!" yelled another soldier who was aiming for Bayard's lower torso. It would look really bad on the report if the soldiers killed a criminal instead of capturing him. Bayard started slowly walking towards the group of soldiers separating him and his goal while growling louder than before, which would normally be quite intimidating enough to scare most of the soldiers into running in the opposite direction until he stopped at the sound of a gunshot.

Now starting to feel a dull thud coming from his shoulder, he looked up at the soldier, his weapon's muzzle smoking, he looked a lot younger than some of the other soldiers but regardless his pistol that he was holding in his shaking hand and a very frightened look plastered on his face. Bayard took a step back and glared at all of the soldiers, and to say that he was angry was quiet an understatement, he felt that he would rip them all apart and limb from limb.

"What the hell Private!" An officer shouted.

"Sir I think we just PISSED IT OFF!" The quaking boy replied as they stared at the Faunus in fear, and seeing what looked like fire catching on the ends of his split tail and without warning Bayard struck, Sprinting towards the soldiers as he roared in rage.

Without feeling the need to use his weapons, Using his bare hands he attacked the soldiers with the idiot of a private to be the first to go, he slammed his fists right into the privates chest multiple times destroying his aura and easily breaking a few ribs with a sickening crunch with the final hit being enveloped in fire sent him flying straight into the wall of the Air control tower knocking him unconscious.

With this Bayard attacked the other soldiers who simply trembled at the display that he just showed. Some of them decided it was a good idea to attack the Faunus which they all will live to regret while the others turned tail and ran. Without hesitation a soldier attacked the Faunus from behind believing him to be distracted with two other soldiers in front of him that were attacking with shock batons, but what surprised his was is that his swing with his own baton was caught by nothing other than this man's tail.

The other two soldiers continue their attack on the Faunus and both have him in a parry with their batons constantly shocking him until he kicks one of the soldiers in the sensitive region making him fall to the ground gasping in air as he clutches his jewels trying to deal with the pain, now with this opening Bayard grabbed the other soldiers shock baton even if he shocked him it didn't matter as after a mere 3 seconds the baton had melted under the heat and pressure of Bayard's grip on the weapon, leaving the soldier disarmed and in complete shock the Faunus grabs the soldier by the throat, lifts him up and for the final blow slammed the soldier into the ground head first, luckily the soldier had a helmet on otherwise he would have had a broken head but the force of the impact still wiped out the soldiers aura and rendered him unconscious as a result.

The soldier that had attempted to attack Bayard from behind was still struggling in annoyance to break the grip of the Faunus's tail on his weapon but still had no luck but his annoyance turned to fear with Bayard turning around as if someone stood on a cats tail with Bayard being the cat, Bayard gives a terrifying glare followed by an equally terrifying growl as the Faunus without and trouble breaks the baton in to two and instantly wraps the two ends of his tail around the soldiers neck. Other than the soldier trying to pry Bayard's tail from his neck there wasn't anything he could do, so to finish off the soldier in any way that wasn't a too gentle Bayard throws the soldier up in the air and upon gravity pulling the man back down the Faunus rears back his arm and smashes his fist into the soldiers chest instantly shattering the man's aura and sending him into the same wall as the Private which instantly knocked him unconscious.

Seeing the damage he has inflicted on the military he starts to head to the transports until he hears the thumping of boots and sees the group of soldiers that ran off before have regained their courage but again it shatters upon them looking over the carnage that this Faunus has done. Most of them are unsure of what to do until one of the soldiers decides to speak up,

"Shoot HIM!" was what the soldier announced and upon complying with his orders they all took out a pistol, well those that had a pistol anyway which was most of them. Bayard sprinted at the group and creating a ball of fire in each of his hands until he heard the click of a trigger which upon he stopped dead in his tracks with fire burning in his hands and started to form a literal heat shield, with dozens of dust shells racing towards the Faunus and his shield with not a single one reaching him before melting into ash upon contact with Bayard's fire shield.

After a wait of 10 seconds Bayard heard the all too familiar click of an empty magazine which he dissipated his shield and again started running towards the group of soldiers with his tail now being fully enveloped in crimson red fire, he jumped and turned in mid-air which confused the group of soldiers until they felt the full brunt of his long scaled split tail and the immense heat of the fire slamming into most of them and sending them flying back in the direction to which they came.

When he landed the last one of the soldiers that avoided the Faunus's tail strike tried to hit Bayard in the head while he thought he was distracted but he was proved wrong as Bayard side stepped making the soldier miss and grabbed the back of the soldiers head and slammed his face into the ground knocking him unconscious instantly and feeding him his own teeth with a broken nose just for good measure. Bayard smirked at his work but whished for this encounter to have resulted in most of the soldiers running away from him and only leaving 2 or 3 stragglers behind but he couldn't argue with the results.

"Well that didn't turn out as bad as I thoug-argh," he was cut short of his sentence by his shoulder burning like someone had just stabbed a dagger through his skin, his aura had barely managed to protect him, and he wouldn't have been exaggerating either no thanks to the white fang in tow.

"Out of all of the places that jerk could have hit me it had to be in the one place where my scales are still fucken regrowing!" He yelled in anger as he recalled from the last raid that resulted in some Atlesian soldier taking a shot at him that pierced a cluster of scales on his left shoulder as he looked at the location of impact and noticed a reddish brown glow.

Now that Bayard had dealt with the guards he now had a whole two transports to search through for some supplies that he could help himself too but he had to be quick. He only had enough time to search one of the transports as he heard the distinctive sound of jet engines of some bullheads.

"Well crap, their early," he exclaimed as he grabbed the satchel that he carried with him and started to fill it with some nice looking tech and a handful dust crystals that he found in large Schnee Dust containers on the ship and then something caught his eye at the rear end of the transport a small chest of some kind but before approaching it he noticed two Atlesian knight 130's standing on each side of the chest but they weren't active. Upon closer inspection he noticed a very small laser grid near that covered a quarter of the rear of the transport one that would have gone unnoticed by most people.

"Ok there has to be an internal power source close to the grid somewhere" Bayard notated as he looked around to see anything that remotely looked like a power source until he noticed a small red box with wires running from it to the laser grid projector,

"Ah that's the ticket" he said upon taking out his pistol again and shot the red box that now had sparks flying from it and not long after the grid disappeared.

Bayard steps forward into were the grid had been before only for nothing to happen and the knights not turning on, now at the feet of the chest the Faunus looked at the lock on the chest and held it in his hand until seconds later it completely melted into a small puddle on the ground beneath his feet, when he opened the chest to say that he was not surprised would be a lie, in the chest was a small black device with gold trims around it, it looked like a bomb trigger to the Faunus with a trigger being colored red.

"Now why would the military keep something like this so heavily secured" he exclaimed to himself as he stood up and made his way out of the transport with the device in the palm of his hand.

"Well now it's time to make my exit," he pronounced to himself as he puts the device in his satchel and started putting some major distance between himself and the scene that he is responsible for.

* * *

 **Well thats it for chapter one, if you like this story then please favorite and follow, and please go check out my mate SPARTAN-G117 and his story RWBY: BLKE as he has helped check my story and spelling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry about the long wait as this chapter took longer than expected with exam week and all. But with holidays coming up soon for me I hopefully will be uploading more chapters. I started this story and I have no intention of stopping anytime soon. Please forgive me if there are any spelling errors. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Loot, New Enemies

Night has fallen over the city of Vale and Bayard sat on a rooftop of a high rise building where he often spends his time looking through the technology and dust crystals that he had acquired from the Atlesian convoys, before he makes his way out of the city and heads for the forests. He took out his satchel and started looking at the things he had stolen.

"Now let's see if you were worth the time and effort," he said to himself as he took out the small device that he took at the last minute before he had to leave, out of curiosity he pulled the trigger once and what felt like wearing a cloak over another. He jumped, surprised to find that his hand was nearly invisible, he could only see a faint outline of his hand if he looked hard enough. He clicked the trigger on the device again to see his body had reappeared.

"It looks like Atlas is now making prototypes of some sort of cloaking," he worriedly said to himself as he was thinking of what kind of chaos it would bring if the White Fang got their hands on one of these but he was happy none the less. "This has definitely proven worthwhile," he mentioned as he returned to look at the other things he had swiped earlier that day.

"Looks like more dust crystals, dust rounds and finally robot junk," he said as he started put all of the metal and dust back into his satchel.

"God some things in life are incredible to witness," he said, sighing as he gazed out over the Vale skyline, the light from Remnant's shattered moon and from the streets below Illuminated the city in a variety of different colours. Feeling an enormous amount of pain shoot through his shoulder, he fell to his knees and started to cringe at the pain.

"God damn it aura, the pain was meant to stop ages ago," he hissed through clenched teeth, to check the wound he took off his own cloak and looked upon his shoulder noticing some bruising on the skin that he could see behind his scales but he calms down and looks into the night sky.

"It would be a great view from really high above the city," he exclaimed thinking of what it would look like but stopped himself short as he knew that it is a big risk of someone seeing him, a risk that he was not willing to take and besides, he couldn't fly.

"Well I think I've spent enough time in Vale for one day," he stated as he put his cloak back on and fully activated his blades making them extend to their full meter length. He started descending from the rooftop of the building by embedding his blades into the building wall to scale down the side of the building avoiding all of the windows on the way down to make sure that he wasn't seen. He then started to make his was to the escape route he always took to get out of the city unseen until he suddenly stops and looks up at the night sky hearing what sounded like a Bullhead coming his way, hearing the noise he took off in a sprint trying to get away from the VTOL by also sticking to the back alleys trying to avoid attention from the locals. Until he stopped and heard footsteps behind him and things were going south fast.

Earlier that afternoon….

Earlier that afternoon teams RWBY and JNPR where in the cafeteria after their last classes for the day had finished. Ruby and Yang where having a conversation with JNPR about the tournament that was coming up soon, Blake was reading a book and partly listening to the conversation but Weiss was watching a news report on her scroll.

"Hey Weiss what are you watching?" Yang asked with a rather curious look on her face,

"Be quiet you dunce I'm trying to listen."

"Listen to what?"

"The vale news and you guys might want to listen to this as well," after saying this Weiss placed her scroll on the table for everyone to see and turned the volume up.

"And now for the breaking news where another Atlesian military convoy has been attacked, we have one of our reporters at the scene now."

"That's right Lisa, we have confirmed that the attacker is a Faunus with a long red scaled tail that splits halfway down it and he or she is considered armed and extremely dangerous. We don't know if this unknown attacker has links to the White Fang or not but the evidence is certainly heading towards that conclusion."

"What's that," The reporter turned and spoke to an Atlesian official off camera. "We have just confirmed that 3 Atlas personnel have been severely injured, 13 have minor wounds and a large number of dust crystals, vials and rounds were stolen from one of the transports. That's all we currently know."

"Thank you, Maron. We'll be back with more information shortly."

The news feed ends and Weiss takes back her scroll, puts it away leaving the table in complete silence.

"Well that was a thing," Yang broke the silence.

"Whoever this guy is he knew what he was doing and it is pretty clear that he works for the White Fang," Weiss stated determined to let no one to shift her opinion.

"You don't know that for sure," Blake stated.

"Excuse me," Weiss sounded offended.

"You don't know if he works for the White Fang," Black repeated a flash of anger in her amber eyes.

"Oh boy," Yang said quietly to herself.

"What are you talking about? attacking a Atlas convoy, stealing dust. Everything they said reeks of the White Fang."

"Ah Ruby," Jaune quietly said over the younger girl's shoulder, "Didn't you say that those two were fine now?"

"Yeah," Ruby replied, "but they still have their moments."

"Your also forgetting 3 Crucial facts. None of the soldiers were killed during the attack, two the attack was in pure daylight and three there haven't been any other dust robberies since we beat Torchwick at the docks," Blake exclaimed as she and Weiss argued over the facts that they heard on the attack.

"Blake has got a point Weiss," Yang said trying to defuse the current argument.

"That doesn't prove anything Yang as this isn't the first time an Atlesian convoy has been attacked."

Just as Blake was about to shoot back at the Schnee heiress Professor Goodwitch quickly walked into the cafeteria appearing to be looking for someone before she approached Team CFVY who were sitting at a table across from eight first years.

"I wonder what Goodwitch wants," Yang asked not expecting an answer as the members of CFVY got up from their seats and followed Glynda out of the cafeteria.

"I don't know but maybe we can ask them later," Pyrrha suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll will see you guys later," Jaune concluded as he and his team stood up and started the walk to their dorm.

"We should probably do the same team," Ruby stated as she got up to leave and the rest of the girls joined her however Blake and Weiss kept a distance from each other as they were still not in agreement over the argument they had.

Meanwhile in Professor Ozpin's office both himself and General Ironwood were waiting for Glynda and Team CFVY to arrive. Soon enough the elevator door opened and Professor Goodwitch walked in followed by CFVY. Glynda walked over and stood next to Ozpin but on the opposite side of the General. There were four seats in front of Ozpin's desk and the four teens sat down as a silence filled the room Ozpin was the first to speak.

"Thank you all for coming." the Headmaster started seriousness plagued his words, "I have been asked by the General to assist him on a matter and the four of you are given a task that might prove challenging."

The teenagers just sat there listening.

"General," Ozpin glanced at the high ranking Atlesian officer.

"Thank you Ozpin," Ironwood turned to the four confused students, "Now all of you must be wandering what task I have for you is," all of team CFVY nodded in agreement, "Well the task I have for you four is a capture and retrieval mission," he says continuing the seriousness as his fellow headmaster.

The general turns to look out the window with Ozpin eyeing a pair of cookies on his desk while drinking the substance from his mug.

"This mission is dangerous and I would only trust an expert team of huntsmen," The general continued, "But Ozpin thinks that you four will do well and I will trust him, now this is your target", he paused and placed his scroll on Ozpin's desk projecting a hologram of a mysterious Faunus attacking Atlas personnel.

"General Ironwood," Coco was the first to speak, "Isn't this the same guy who has been attacking your convoys?"

Velvet looks away from the projection as she read over the large swab of information projected to the side of the video feed. She learned that this attacker has a long split tail with red scales meaning that he was a Faunus but what got her is what kind of Faunus was he is. She could not recall ever seeing a Faunus with this trait or even hearing about it. Yatsuhashi noticed the rabbit's confusion and read what she did and understood her confusion.

Yatsuhashi knew that Velvet had never really attacked another Faunus before outside of sparring for the tournament that was soon approaching.

"So this guy is a Faunus?" Yatsuhashi stated as he looked at Ironwood for conformation.

"Yes and we believe that he may be associated with the White Fang."

The members of team CFVY look at each other but Velvet still stared at the ground.

"But that has yet to be proven general, whoever this person is could very well have an alternative motive for doing this," Ozpin added still staring intensively at the cookies.

"We have another convoy coming to Vale in the next four days that will be transporting more troops and equipment for the vital festival tournament and if this attacker learns about this one it could be disastrous," The general stated.

"So how will we find him?" Coco asked with a curious look on her face.

"Well that is where the retrieval part of this mission comes in," Ironwood revealed, "When he attacked one of my transports today he stole a sensitive prototype and this device has a tracker chip installed in it in case something like this happens. So you find the device you find the culprit."

The general handed each member a small device similar to a scroll which when opened gave the coordinates of the stolen prototype. CFVY prepared to leave with the tracker in hand but the general stopped them before they left, "And please recover the device in one piece," he said almost in a whisper tone to the team which coco responds with a quick nod before they make their exit and head towards Beacon's landing pads leaving the three adults by themselves to discuss other matters.

As soon as the elevator's doors closed Ozpin snapped the cookies and ate them earning a sigh from the other adults.

As Coco and her team quickly walked for the Bullhead they were followed by Ruby and Yang who were running after them.

"Hey guys," was all they heard before the two girls stood in front of them completely out of breath.

"Woah, how?" Coco exclaims as the both she and Velvet stop while fox and Yatsuhashi head for the bullhead to leave the girls to have a talk.

"Semblance, remember?" Ruby stated.

"We saw you guys go with Goodwitch, so what are you guys up to?" Yang asked with a curious look in her eyes

"We got a mission from General Ironwood," Coco replies in a casual tone.

"What kind of mission?" Yang wanted answers.

"Capture and retrieval."

"Is it of that Faunus guy?" Ruby asked excitedly, "The one behind those attacks?"

"Yeah, so we should be going, we'll talk more after we catch this guy," Velvet told the younger Huntresses in training as her leader glanced at her frustratingly before leaving Velvet following soon after.

"Whoever that guy is he's gonna get his butt handed to him," Yang said with a chuckle in her voice.

"He does have it coming that's for sure" Ruby replied.

"What was that for?" Velvet asked Coco.

"What?"

"That scowl."

"You told them information only we are supposed to know."

"C'mon its not like they're gonna tell anyone."

"Velvet," Coco looked at the Faunus and looked over her sunglasses, "It's Ruby and Yang. They're gonna tell someone."

* * *

 **Well thats Chapter 2 done and chapter 3 is going to be great. Like I've said i will continue to try and upload more chapters ASAP but please be patient. now everyone who enjoy's this story please go and check out my friend SPARTAN-G117 and His RWBY Story "BLKE: An Odd Quartet as he deserves credit for looking over my chapters as well. Please continue to favourite, follow, review and any advice is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI EVERYBODY here is my next chapter of The Dragon of Fire, I Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bayard Vs Team CFVY

Present time…

Bayard turns around and noticed in the distance as lease 4 figures running towards him, he immediately started running in the opposite direction and Bayard could start to hear foot steps behind him.

"Oh great I must have drawn the attention of some huntsmen" he say to himself thinking that's the only answer as to why he can't lose them. Starting to get really sick of this little chase he starts to run on own hands and feet as to help boost his speed and it seemed to work, the footsteps seem to be getting more distant but Bayard didn't stop, to make it harder to follow him he started climbing the side of a nearby shop until he get to the roof and he recognised this particular shop as it was close to the sewer entrance he used to get in and out of the city unseen.

"A few more miles and I'm home free" he said to himself but he again starts to see the figures from before,

"Jeez these guys are ever persistent" he says to himself as he starts jumping roof top to roof top until he sees a clearing in the back ally where the sewer entrance is up ahead, he scales down the side of the building he was on and he makes his way to the clearing, before he takes his leave he stops when he hears the footsteps again but instead of hearing a bunch of them he only hears one set of feet meaning he lost all but one. He doesn't turn around and he is about to make a break for it when he hears someone yell out.

"STOP!" but what got Bayard is that the voice sounded female so out of curiosity he turns around and get a look at his pursuer, and to say he wasn't surprised would have been a lie, the person who has followed him was a female Faunus with long brown rabbit ears who looked to be in her late teens. She started taking slow steps towards Bayard which he take equal steps back, but he notice her eyeing off his tail which was swaying back and forth like a predator, Bayard looks back at her and they lock eyes for what looked like ages. She tries to get closer to him again which he responded with a growl but not as menacing as the one he uses during the raids,

"Are you the one who has been attacking the military?" she says in a sincere tone of voice but if she was trying to get him to talk then it was NOT going to happen, not for anyone.

"Do you even speak at all?" she says but this tone she sounded concerned, Bayard eases up thinking that she may not even be a threat to him but he doesn't move an inch.

"Velvet!" he hear from what sounded like another female voice that came from behind the Faunus girl, then soon three other people appeared from the alleyway and came up near the Faunus.

'That Faunus, she was stalling me the whole damn time!" he shouts in his head as he feels like he is about to lose it but he takes a deep breath to try to keep his emotions in check or so he thought as without realising it at first that the ends of his tail have been set on fire.

"Velvet, you alright",

"Yeah I'm fine" the women and the Faunus now known as Velvet say to each other then they turn their attention to Bayard, but both of them soon notice that the ends of his tail are on fire.

"So this must be the guy we were sent after and why are the ends of his tail on fire?" the women responds to velvet looking for some acknowledgement,

"Yeah I think so and I'm not sure" velvet reply's to the women in a concerned tone again, now in my fighting stance he looks over the four people in front of him, the male that was on the far left of the girls was tall, somewhat muscular, wore light green and dark green with some silver and had a massive curved great sword that was orange and yellow in colour. The other male on the far right wore dark orange, sleeveless vest with black long pants and had arm mounted blades that went in reverse and finally the other girl that showed up wore a long, cocoa-coloured shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She was wearing long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets but all she had on for a possible weapon was a handbag but regardless he is not taking any chances with any of these huntsmen and huntresses. He starts to take a few steps back until now Bayard is just behind the sewer lid entrance but if he was to have any chance of getting away with his tail intact then he knew that he may need to defend himself.

"Hey, you the one who has been behind the attacks?",

"Coco I don't think that you will get an answer from him",

"Well do you speak at all, said the two women who the one know known as coco finishing the conversation in a now frustrated tone of voice as he could tell that she was getting annoyed with the fact that the red tailed Faunus was not talking. But to answer coco's question he responded with a loud growl to make his answer very clear.

"Well either way you are coming with us and I particular don't care if you come conscious or not" replied coco in a matter of fact tone before she takes a couple of steps forward towards Bayard which he responds with hunching his head and keeping one of his hands on the grip of one of the blades that are on his waist,

"Ok Yatsuhashi, slowly approach him and we will surround him" said Coco is a quiet whisper which he clearly heard as she gestures to the muscular meat head now known as Yatsuhashi to start to move forward towards Bayard and the other three huntsman and huntresses spread out, 'I swear it's like these guys think that I'm that stupid' Bayard thought as he ready himself for the worst. As the huntsman moves towards him he takes a step back till the sewer entrance is right behind him which he starts to undo the hatch with his tail slowly but the big guy notices and starters rushing towards Bayard which he responds by jumping a few metres back away from him with the lid to the sewer in the grip of his tail,

"You are quick, I'll give you that" the one now known as Yatsuhashi says as he draws his great sword and aims it in Bayard's direction, in turn he gladly responds with a loud and fairly menacing and intimidating growl if he did say so himself, 'ok these guys are really starting to tick me off, and as much as I would love to teach them to mind their own business the DIRECT way, I have already got the military on my tail, literally and I don't need the extra attention of huntsman and huntresses' he thought to himself as he's eyeing off the four huntsmen and huntresses seeing which one will make the next move.

"Ok, NOW!" I hear Coco yell and both mussel head and the other guy are running towards Bayard with both of their weapons ready, he readies himself with his tail coiling up still with the sewer lid in its grasp. As he is about to pull out his own weapons a swift arch strike from the tall huntsman stops Bayard dead as he side roles out of the way and follows it up with flexing his tail back and launching the sewer lid from the grip of his tail with such force that on impact it sends the huntsman flying into a nearby wall before he had the chance to block with his sword, 'that's gonna hurt in the morning' he thinks to himself as he watches the tall huntsman fall to the ground but his thoughts were cut short with the other huntsman starts running right at him and he responds with bringing out both of his blades to block and the other huntsman starts swiftly striking Faunus with such speed that after a mere five seconds he brock Bayard's defence and repeatedly started slashing away at his chest not enough to break his aura but enough to make him feel sore in my chest and to Bayard's surprise he stops and jumps back away from him only to allow the Faunus that followed the split tail Faunus before to start attacking him.

Again he tries to block with his blades again but with a few quick punches and kicks she breaks through his blocks and starts to rapidly punching his chest and with a final kick to his chest he am thrown back into a wall, he falls to my knees and stares at the rabbit Faunus before he finally feels the after effects of all of the hits he has have taken in the last minute, he feels liquid slowly starting to drip out of his mouth and now the pain starts to kick in, 'these guys don't mess around, and that Faunus girl sure can hit hard' he thinks to himself as he slowly starts to stand up and look over his pursuers and he starts to feel his anger bellowing up inside and he starts to feel a warm sensation on his tail and he slightly turns to see that his tail is half set on fire with a crimson fire that could only be described to that of the colour of a red rose petal.

"Please stay down" Bayard hears the rabbit Faunus say but what surprised him was that her voice was sincere and he thought about heeding her words but a thought about what would happen if he did crossed his mind and that made him feel like he could punch a hole in a solid wall but he was unaware that he had let slip a growl.

"Velvet step back" he hears the mussel head from before say as he is surprised that he is standing, Bayard starts to stand up before he starts to take steps towards the Faunus, he feels his tail swaying back and forth like it has a mind of its own but it doesn't faze him at all, as Bayard moves closer towards the Faunus, Yatsuhashi stands in front of her with his sword drawn, 'so ready for round two' he thinks as he now starts running at the huntsman with his blades swaying swiftly as he runs and in a flash Bayard and the Huntsman clash blades and Bayard starts his assault. After a few minutes of clashing blades Bayard finds an opening and he strikes, he gets a good jab in on the swordsman's shoulder but with his aura it doesn't draw blood but merely staggers him and with a quick and powerful sweep of Bayard's half inflamed tail he disarms the huntsman by sending his sword up in the air and following it up with slashing both of his blades into the huntsman's chest which sent him flying back again into the same wall as a result 'and strike two you're out' Bayard thinks to himself while trying not to let out his laughter. He hears a gasp from the Faunus as she runs towards his aid and he sees Coco walking towards me with her hand bag out and the clicking of her heeled boots. As she approaches Bayard holds his ground and stays put but she quickly looks up to see Yatsuhashi's sword falling down and implants itself in the ground right in front of front of the split tail Faunus. As Coco stands there looking at him and her friend's sword, Bayard takes the opportunity to inspect the sword himself by flexing his tail out in front of him and grabbing the hilt of the giant sword with both of the ends of his split tail and yes the ends that are on fire. He brings the sword out of the ground with the flames from his tail not seeming to affect the sword in any way, he inspects it some more until he hears a surprising question from Coco as he sees her starting to run towards him.

"You don't think you can wield that sword do you!" and that gave Bayard a mind blowing idea, she strikes at him with her hand bag until he stops her strike with her friends very sword and with it being held by his tail no less,

'Wh-what, how are you?" she stutters as she tries to comprehend what was happening. He gives her a smirk while breaking the clash and slamming her chest with the flat side of the sword, soon after the white eyed huntsman and the Faunus huntresses charge again, 'so little rabbit wants to play' Bayard thinks to himself as he decides to go hand to hand with the Faunus but still keeps a tight grip on the large sword with his tail. Before he knew it he was in a fist lock with the Faunus in front of him and with a sword parry with the white eyed huntsman to his side. As he looks between the two Bayard starts to feel their force against him ease up slightly to which they both break away as the same time and switch places, to counter Bayard rotates his body as well so the three of them are in the exact same stand off as before 'well now this is familiar' he thinks sarcastically to himself.

"Velvet, Fox NOW!" he hears Coco yell and both Velvet and the huntsman break off again and Bayard stares in shock as he looks to where Coco yelled from to see her standing solid with what looked like a Mini Gun! 'Oh shit, this is gonna HURT!' he shouts in his head as he starts to back up and hears some of the gears in that gun of hers turn. Bayard feels my hands heat up and he activates his semblance. He starts to see the barrel of the gun turn and the Faunus slams both of his hands into the ground and creates a massive wall of fire right in front of him. Bayard feels the intense heat of the flames but it doesn't bother him at all, next thing he knows he hears the whistles of bullets coming from where Coco was standing. Bayard sees the bullets hitting his fire wall and are completely incinerated. After maybe a minute he stops hearing the whistles of her bullets, he lowers his fire wall only to be met in the face with Coco's hand bag followed by a strong kick to his stomach sending him back a good meter or two with the three huntsman and huntresses surrounding the split tail Faunus.

"Just stop now and we can ensure your safety" he hears the Faunus say but what was surprising to him was that there was sadness in her voice but it was not going to happen, he takes another step back feeling the cold stone of a wall against my back and as a warning a let loose a loud growl, one that anyone think would make an Alpha Beowolf reconsider attacking him. 'Well I guess this is a good enough time to try this thing out' he thinks to himself as he looks between his three pursuers and pulls out the little device that he acquired earlier from the convoy.

"Wait is that a bomb trigger!" Coco shouts in shock as she sees what's in his hand and Bayard just simply smirks at them not knowing what it actually was. Without a second thought he pulls the trigger and felt the effect of the device and the look on their faces was just priceless.

"What, where did he go!" he hears the Faunus say with a mix of confusion and fear as they all look around, Bayard starts to make his way around to the sewer entrance by moving swiftly and quietly as he can while cloaked. He moves to where he is behind the sewer entrance but Bayard notices that Coco is starting to back up and is moving closer to him. 'If she gets any closer then she will notice me, as much as I don't want to do this it will give me a bit of bargaining power and a better chance of escape' he said to himself as he felt conflicted about the decision but if he doesn't then he could be on the next trip to the prism.

"Ok, the general never said anything about the device making people invisible" Bayard hears coco express as she takes a step back and she is mere inches from him. Bayard slowly moves Yatsuhashi's sword right up to her neck and it was surprising that she has not noticed him yet, right on que the PCD shuts down to recharge which reveals the split tail Faunus holding Yatsuhashi's sword up to Coco's neck. Upon hearing the gasps from their friend both the Faunus and the white eyed huntsman quickly turn around to see the very Faunus that they were supposed to bring in holding their leader with the sword to her neck.

"COCO!" was all that the bunny Faunus said before she took a step further towards Bayard and his hostage which he responds by giving a low intimidating growl, he brings the sword up closer to Coco's neck to were the blade is just touching her skin. He took a small step back so that the heel of his left foot was touching the rim of the sewer entrance,

"Wait!, please let her go, you don't have to do this" as Velvet said this her friend started moving closer to Bayard which in response he brought one of his blades out again in its pistol form and pointed it at the white eyed huntsman, "Fox wait…if you let her go then we won't follow you, but please don't hurt her" Velvet says with worry and sadness in her voice but for some odd reason Bayard felt that she wasn't lying, since he never intended to hurt her friend anyway he slowly moves the sword away from her neck and allows her to turn around with her friends sword pointed at her face. Coco didn't say anything but the look in her eyes told Bayard everything that he needed to know. She was scared and hopefully that alone would be enough to get her and her friends not to pursue him anymore. As Coco starts to slowly move away from the Faunus he takes one last look at the sword belonging to Yatsuhashi and places it on the ground in front of him, confusing everyone he take another step back and fell into the sewer entrance and started running through the sludge water. Bayard may have been running for about five minutes before he stopped to check to see if they followed him or not and after a few more minutes waiting, he starts running again. He heads for the sewer exit outside of the city.

"Well that could have gone better but at least I'm home free" Bayard said to himself as he sees the exit to the sewer that lead out of the city from where he can make his way to the emerald forest and home.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter three of my story so please leave a review, fav and follow this story. Also a shout out to my bro's SPARTAN-G117 and new to looking over my story Hareta Kuso. So please go check out spartan's RWBY story, BLKE: An Odd Quartet and Hareta's RWBY story, The Amnesiac Huntsman. And I'll catch you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone Here is another Chapter of the Dragon of Fire, sorry that this chapter is not as long the other's but I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Chapter 4: Home

Morning is fast approaching in the thick emerald forest for Bayard after spending the entire night making his way back home, he didn't encounter as many Grimm on the way as he first thought but he wasn't complaining and with the shape the Faunus was in after last night's events with the huntsman and huntresses he was in no condition to fight Grimm after Grimm.

"I'm really getting sick of everyone getting in my way, especially those god damn huntsman and huntresses" Bayard replies to himself through clenched teeth but true that those that attacked him last night were on his mind he made returning home more of a priority than anything else and the Faunus was getting exhausted but Bayard stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing several growls all around him.

"Right now, really!" the Faunus shouts with anger rising in his voice and a hand on the hilt of his blade. Bayard stands completely with his tail slowly swaying back and forth in the slight breeze of the wind until he side steps dodging the attack of a black blur and returning the attack with a single swing of his meter long blade. He look upon the black blur seeing that it is a beowolf and smirked as the Grimm corpse started to dissipate.

"OK, Who's next!" Bayard shouts as he brings out his other blade and swings them around tempting the remaining Grimm that were hiding to come out and play, it worked.

After a minute about 8 other beowolves along with their pack leader a beowolf alpha come out of the bushes and from behind a couple trees snarling, growling at their midnight snack.

"Well looks like what I have here is a hunting pack and it looks like I'm the main course" the Faunus says calmly as he waits for the next Grimm to make a move. One beowolf was stupid enough to charge at the split tail Faunus. Bayard sees the grim approaching him fast but he doesn't move a muscle, the Grimm is mere inches from Bayard when he spins around and wraps the ends of his tail around the neck and in a split second he pulls both ends of his tail in the opposite directions effective snapping the Grimm's neck with a sickening snap. He lets the Beowolf fall to the ground and charges at the other remaining beowolves, Bayard decapitates two of the wolves and stabs a third through the chest. The Grimm looks upon the Faunus while bearing its fangs but Bayard just lets loose a sly smile and pulls the trigger of his blade while pulling up splitting the Grimm in half but he was enjoying killing the Grimm so much that he failed to notice another beowolf strike from behind. The strike doesn't piece his skin thanks to his aura but that was not enough to send the Faunus flying into a nearby tree. Bayard hit the tree with enough force to make the wood of the tree splinter under the force of the impact, he falls to the ground with his weapons falling from his grip and the remaining beowolves surrounding the Faunus and waiting for the right moment to go for the kill. Bayard falls to his knees and keeps his head facing the ground while giving a death growl to the beowolves,

"You mess with the dragon you get the fire!" Bayard yells as he stands up and stares down the Grimm before him. The Grimm slowly start to back up as they notice the look of primal rage in the Faunus's eyes, and feeling threatened they charge at Bayard. The Faunus doesn't move an inch as crimson red fire slowly starts consuming his entire tail, he lets the fire consume his hands and swings a fist at the beowolf who was mere inches from his face with the sheer power from his swing and the added bonus strength from his fire his fist hit the Grimm in the side of its skull with its very head creating a large indent under the force and cracking its bone mask, killing it instantly. The Grimm flies from the Faunus and into a tree opposite to him the three remaining Wolves and their leader staring wide eyed at their fellow member as their eyes followed the wolfs corps until it started to dissipate. The Alpha now furious with the death of its pack members lets out a supposably intimidating howl and charges at the Faunus with the three minor members following close behind it.

Bayard wastes no time retaliating to the charge by the Beowolves, he runs at the alpha wolf before jumping and spinning in mid-air slightly confusing the alpha predator until it was sent flying when the long, inflamed split tail of the Faunus connected with the Grimm's chest. In the few seconds of confusion from the Grimm, Bayard starts letting out a furious barrage of punches and kicks at the closest Grimm before attacking the next, completely letting his anger take over his body and actions. This deep in the emerald forest was usually calm and quiet but that is not the case with roars and yells of absolute hatred being echoed throughout the forest for miles. After 2 minutes all but the alpha Beowolf were dead, Bayard starts to walk towards the Alpha that was still recovering from the hit it took from the Faunus earlier, he stands in front of the pathetic pack leader glaring down at the Grimm with the fire that consumed Bayard's body dying down enough so that only his tail was the only thing still inflamed. Refusing to let this encounter be the end of it the Beowolf takes a swipe at the Faunus before him, only to have it blocked with a scaly split red tail.

"You picked the wrong day to piss me off Grimm" the Faunus replies in a calm but deadly tone. In an instant Bayard snakes his tail around the neck of the Alpha with both of the ends of his tail to hold the Grimm in a choke lock, slowly tightening the grip around the Grimm's neck. The wolf struggles to break free of the death grip of the Faunus, it repeatedly scratches and claws at the tail but it doesn't faze Bayard at all.

"My scales are too thick for your pathetic claws to break but I'll give you credit's for trying. Now, I'm going to watch you BURN!" the Faunus shouts as he lets all of his built up fire on his tail flow out of his body and completely consumes the Grimm in a colour of bright crimson, he feels and sees the Grimm struggle and howl in pain as it is literally being eaten alive by the crimson flame only for the Grimm to finally be turned to ash. Bayard steps back away from the pile of ash and notices that the sun is starting to rise meaning he has been up all night.

"Well now that that's over with" he collects his weapons from the tree which he was thrown against and he starts to walk in the direction he was originally heading before he was interrupted by the pack of Beowolves.

After about what felt like another two or so hours of walking Bayard had walked deeper into the forest where even the best of Huntsman rarely came due to the amount of Grimm in the area but the Faunus never really encountered much Grimm on his way home apart from the few packs of Beowolves and Ursa which was starting to worry Bayard.

"Strange, normally there are tons of Grimm this deep in the emerald forest, yet not a single Grimm in site" Bayard says to himself as he walks past some thick shrub and bushes expecting a Grimm to pounce out at him but not a single one appears, he continues walking while keeping an eye out for anything resembling a Grimm. The Faunus looks into the sky only to see small patches of it with the large bushy trees becoming more compact and blocking out the sky,

"Looks like it's still morning with the lack of sun overhead so I'm making good time" he exclaims trying to determine what time it currently was until he stops and looks at a nearby hill, one that he recognised.

He was finally home, a small cave entrance that was small enough to keep out any large Grimm but large enough to walk through. Without hesitation he runs in the entrance to see the place ha has stayed in for the last few months. It was a fairly large cave that could easily be the size of a small house, even though there was little light from outside, Bayard could see perfectly, perks of being a Faunus and all. He walks around making sure that nothing has been misplaced by anything that has been in the cave recently and flops down on a make shift bed made of leaves, it wasn't much but it was enough to get by.

"Haaaaaaa, it's good to be home" the Faunus says with satisfaction in his voice. He proceeds to take off his bag and cloak which he folds up neatly next to his bed and stand up with his satchel in his hands, he walks deeper into the cave and sees a familiar sight before him. To anyone it would look like a poor excuse of a stone smithing table and forge but to Bayard it was a pleasant reminder of his actual home. He places both of his weapons and his helpful little cloaking device down on the stone table and heads behind the forge where there is a decent pile of slightly rusted metal and robotic junk that he acquired from his other raids. The Faunus takes out the small amount of robotic parts he stole and sat then with the other metal junk, he then sits his bag down with his weapons and heads back to his leaf bed. He sits down and takes his shirt off to check the wounds that he had sustained from the Beowolf ambush and the Huntsman, he notices that his bruises have healed and that there is only a slight discomfort but other than that he had completely healed.

"Well I'm home and I think that this is a great time to have a nap after all of the shit I've had to deal with lately" he proclaims as he lays down on the leafy bed and lets his mind fade into subconsciousness.

* * *

The night Before after Bayard's Escape

"He's gone" was all that Velvet said with a sigh of relief as she walks towards Coco.

"Coco are you ok?" the Faunus askes with worry in her voice as she still wasn't sure if the Split tail Faunus had actually caused her harm but she didn't realise that Coco's pain wasn't that of physical injury but one of mental injury.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine Velvet but we better get Yatsuhashi back to beacon" She replies but what concerned her Bunny friend was that she sounded so distant.

"Ok I'll call a bull head" Says Velvet as she takes out her scroll and call's for a Bull head from Beacon to pick her and her team while Fox was checking on Yatsuhashi, he was out cold, Coco however was still staring off into space.

'I could have died, I, I could have died' Coco thought to herself as she heard the Bullhead approached

* * *

 **Well that's it for now everyone thanks for the support and don't for get to review, favourite and follow this story. Also be sure to thank SPARTAN-G117 and Hareta Kuso and check out their own story's and I'll catch you guys later**


	5. Character Bio UPDATED

**Hey Guys MechaRavenWolf Here with an Updated Character Bio! I have been thinking about Bayard lately and i came up with some reasonable things to add to this Bio while they may not be big changes i hope that it will clear some things up and answer some questions you Guys have. But If you Guys have any Questions that are unanswered about Bayard or about the story so far then fell free to PM me and I'll try and answer as best as I can.**

* * *

Character Bio:

First name: Bayard (means reddish-brown)

Nickname: Scales (used by his mother and father, yang)

Last name: Padma (character family and full backstory will be revealed in later chapters)

Sex: Male

Race: Dragon Faunus

Age: 17

Weight: 358 pounds

Height: 6 feet tall

Physical Characteristics - being part dragon, Bayard already has great strength and agility but both are enhanced even further with his Faunus traits and abilities (increased senses) meaning when he is fighting at full potential he can be even a match for Yang and possibly even win.

Hair - median length black hair with a spiky fringe

Eyes - Amber eyes

Body - Chest, back, legs and shoulders are mostly cover in small scales that are dusty deep red in colour (which covers his body underneath which gives him the appearance of having a muscular build) with also having a long tail which also is covered in scales but are much thicker than the scales everywhere else on his body. His tail splits into two tails about halfway along the tail itself and is as long as himself (is about 3 metres long when stretched out straight).

Clothes - wears leather combat armour over his chest and back which exposes most of his arms, his neck and lower back with metal padding on his shoulders (the Front of his shoulders are exposed) and centre chest. Wears long cargo pants with metal plating around the thighs and shins also with a slit hole for his tail however the back of his legs are exposed with only his pants and small scales for protection and he goes bare foot. Bayard also wears a black and grey cloak when in populated places to draw attention away from himself. He also carries a large sachet bag to carry loot acquired from raids (will acquire new clothes later on, mainly to make him more badass but until then he will stick with this)

Weapon - Bayard's choice of weapons are two long handed horizontal swords (both blades are not named) (if you are wondering what the blades look like then look up the weapons that Urai Fenn used from Star Wars empire at war). The front of the blades can retract in horizontal form to show the barrel of a heavy combat pistol. When the swords are in blade form they can still use the rounds from the pistol shots to boost the power of the swing of the blade (like how Ruby uses her Scythe at blinding speeds).

Other equipment - Apart from having his weapons, Bayard at this moment also has acquired a PCD (Portable Cloaking Device) from one of his raids. The PCD is a small device that fits in the palm of his hand and has a small trigger on the front, the PCD has a lasting period of 2 minutes before it shuts down to recharge. So other than Bayard's weapons and his PCD the only other equipment that he carries on him are different types of dust crystals and rounds.

Semblance - Fire manipulation. He can create and use fire in many ways and forms, he can form shields, shoot it in long columns or in fireballs, and with him being a dragon Faunus he can even manifest his fire into certain parts of his body creating extra limbs or attachments like wings and claws (after a certain amount of time his wings or the other parts that he creates with his fire will be consumed by it and fade away into nothing) but his semblance is linked to his emotions so when he is angry he can manipulate fire without even being aware of it. Also when Bayard uses his semblance his tail is always the first part of his body that becomes inflamed.

Weaknesses - electricity, while Bayard can tolerate most light forms of electricity, but if is exposed or shocked with high voltage devices or weapons then it can render him stunned, unconscious or even dead.

Likes - keeping to himself, building weapons, armour and other equipment.

Dislikes - being the centre of attention, the military because of an incident at his village where he knows that he was the only survivor and the white fang because of them using him for their own use and treating him like a Grimm how he would act around other Faunus (he now goes ballistic whenever someone accuses him of being with the white fang and it angers him to no end whenever someone would mention their name). Electricity.

Summery - Bayard is a troubled Faunus with a troubled past, being hurt, used and betrayed from humans and Faunus for simply being what he is. What happens when he meets the person who he has sworn vengeance upon and someone who can see the good in him? Will Bayard learn to forgive and forget or will he take his vengeance with him to the grave.

theme song/music: _United we stand - divided we fall_ by Two Steps from Hell


	6. Chapter 5

**HELLO EVERYONE mekaravenwolf here with CHAPTER 5 of the dragon of fire. Finally I have got it done after so long, I made this chapter longer then my other ones so far and I hope that it is well worth the wait. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own RWBY as it belongs to its creator monty oum, may he rest in piece. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Nightmares, unwanted guests and a New Weapon

Dreams, the thoughts and memories of the subconscious mind. They can bring people great happiness and great pain. Bayard's dreams were one's of both, it always happened if he wanted it or not.

 _It was over ten years ago, in a small village just outside the kingdom of Atlas, surrounded by lush forests and fields. Many people came from atlas to this village for a vacation or just some peace and quiet, even Huntsman and huntresses came to this village to settle down for a bit._

 _"Scales!, Scales!, it's time to go!" called out a middle aged woman standing in the middle of a living room of a two story house. She looked to be in her mid-twenties but in fact she was in her mid-thirty's, she had long Brown hair that went down to her hips, sweet, soul penetrating amber eyes that could see through any bullshit and a pale skin complexion. To anyone who didn't know her they would think that she was a sweet and innocent young lady, the only thing that made people weary of her was a three meter long split tail that was covered top to bottom with beautiful Crimson red scales. But most Faunus would think that the tail only added to her beautiful looks._

 _"Ok mum!, I'm coming!" called back a young child who looked to be as young as 6 and a half if not 7 years old, he had long black hair which was tied back into a ponytail that went down to past his shoulder blades with a spiky fringe, he had soft amber eyes like the woman, a pale skin complexion. As he ran down the set of stairs to the living room the first thing the woman noticed was his small but still long 1 meter red scaled tail, not as deep in colour as the woman's but still red that was swaying side to side quite quickly like a dog wagging his tail as he walked._

 _"I see my little scales looks happy" the woman replied as she noticed the quickened speed of his tail sways with a hand under her chin, smiling._

 _"Yeah, but I can't help it" the little boy reply while staring at his tail as it sways behind him._

 _"It's ok scales, it's just a phase it will pass soon" she says in a sweet, reassuring tone as she walks up and hugs the little boy._

 _"ok" the boy replies as he hugs his mother back with a smile on his face._

 _Both the woman and the child walk together and leave the house with their tails swaying back and forth in sync. They exit the house to be greeted by the glare of the sun overhead, the young Faunus covers his eyes as he readjusted to the light._

 _"Come on Scales" the mother asked looking back at her son, smiling and gently grabbing the Young split tail Faunus's hand and pulls him along as she walks, which he follows with a smile on his face._

 _They both walk through the village waving to the other residents and greeting them as the walk by until they reach a small hill that over looked most of the village. The boy runs out of his mother's grip and stands on top of the hill, taking in the beautiful sight that was before him, a large meadow covered in lush grass and beautiful flowers of many colours. The young Faunus takes in the scents around him while taking in a deep breath and releases it in a peaceful sigh of satisfaction with his tail slowly swaying behind him. His mother calmly walks up to him and stands next to him also taking in the scenery. She slowly grabs his hand and holds it while the ends of her tail start to interlock with the boys tail like they are holding hands with their tails and he responds with a warm smile._

 _"Bayard" the woman says with a caring voice while staring out at the meadow._

 _"Yes mum" her son replies while also keeping his attention on the meadow._

 _"Promise me something" she says while looking upon her child and smiling._

 _"Ok" was all that young Bayard said while looking up at his mother._

 _"That you will be strong and when you look upon this meadow, you will never forget how much your father and I love you" she says while turning her attention to the meadow that is now in the full light of the sun._

 _"Only if you promise me something mum" he says while looking back to the meadow._

 _"Of course scales, anything" she replies_

 _"Promise me that you and dad will never leave me" Bayard responds while looking up at his mother with tears threatening to fall._

 _"Never, I'll never leave you my little scales" she says as she hugs Bayard with tears of happiness falling onto the young Faunus's soft hair._

 _Young Bayard closes his eyes and embraces in his mother's warmth until that is replaced with cold, bitter feeling. Bayard opens his eyes and sees only a pitch black void all around him._

 _"Mum, MUM, WHERE ARE YOU, MUM!" the young boy shouts with loneliness' and despair thoughts racing through his mind._

 _He turns around franticly, looking everywhere but sees no one until he turns again to see her standing at least a meter away from him, Bayard moves to her but stops dead in his tracks, his whole body freezing up at the sight before him, his mother was impaled with a slightly curved grey and red blade, blood was dripping down from the wound into the black abyss. She gives her son a smile and mouths to him five words 'I will always love you' before her body is completely consumed by crimson coloured flames and dissipates into nothing. Bayard stands there not moving with wide eyes as anger quickly builds inside him._

 _"No, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!" he shouts as he tail is consumed by crimson fire and spreads to the rest of his body giving him that appearance of a crimson coloured dragon while letting out an ear deafening roar._

Bayard shouts as his eyes shoot open and he jumps to his feet, unaware that he had set his leaf bed alight with the tips of his tail.

"Shit!" he shouts to himself as the crimson fire quickly consumes the bed and he tries to put it out by sweeping dirt over the fire to put it out before it spreads to the rest of the cave. Smoke was all that remained of Bayard's leaf bed but the fire was put out.

"Well there goes my bed up in smoke" he says to himself as he sighs and heads over to his smithing bench.

"It happened again, why must you keep haunting my dreams" the Faunus exclaims as he looks at his weapons that are sitting on the cool stone then he looks at the junk pile of metal next to the table.

"I might as well do something productive with my time" Bayard said to himself as he picks up a few large chunks of metal and gets to work moulding them into a new weapon hopefully one that wouldn't break this time.

* * *

Meanwhile over vale the general was sitting on the bridge of his flagship and waiting for a the team down in mechanics to get back to him with their report. His Private scroll starting vibrating with a call from mechanics which he answered without hesitation.

"What is it" Ironwood answered with some annoyance that he had been waiting for this call for two hours!

"Sir we have completed the preparations for the new Atlesian knights, they are now ready and await testing" the voice over the other side of the phone replied with happiness in his voice.

"Good transport a few squadrons into the emerald forest, we will test their effectiveness in the field against the local Grimm" The general responds with eagerness as he hopes the knights will pass. He checks the schematics of the Atlesian knight's an officer walks up to him with a scroll in his hands tapping away.

"Sir we have diagnostic results back from the team down in engineering, the systems of the new Atlesian knights are fully secured to our systems here on the ship" the officer said while looking at his scroll.

"Good, good, we can't let what happened in Anguis happen again" The general replied while in deep thought.

The officer nodded and walked away to continue with his duties for the day leaving the general along to ponder his thoughts, he stood from his chair and walked to the nearby window panel and looked out over the city of vale seeing three Atlesian ships fly away from the ship and heading for the emerald forest.

'I hope that this test goes better this time around' Ironwood thought to himself as he left the bridge to inform Ospin of the upcoming test.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" shouted Bayard after smashing a sword he had made with the spare metal he had on him.

He had been working for most of the day trying to create a weapon for himself to use in the instant that he was disarmed of his two main weapons, but it wasn't going so well, he had tried at least 3 times to create something decent but whenever he would test them out on trees outside his cave they would shatter completely with only leaving a small indent in the tree, which was really pissing him off. This was his fourth attempt to create a weapon and again it shatters.

"God this metal is useless" he said to himself after picking up some of the shattered pieces and walking back into the cave.

He placed the pieces down with the other parts of metal and walked over to his now dirt bed and sat down on the cool ground with his tail ends drawing small circles in the dirt. He started taking in deep breaths and slowly letting them out, it was something his dad would tell him to do to calm down and it did the trick. He stared down at the ground in deep thought.

'what would dad do in my situation?' he thought as he recalled the loving memories of his father, when he was annoyed or upset with something he would take in deep breaths and slowly release them, then if he felt like it he would go for a walk through the meadow.

"Well the sun is still out so I guess that it would be nice, after all a little fresh air won't hurt" he said to himself as he got up off his bed and grabbing his weapons before heading outside.

He got outside and looked around before stretching out his arms and tail, Bayard took out his blades and started scaling the nearest tree until he stopped at a high up thick branch and started jumping tree to tree, feeling the wind pass through his black hair he let a smile creep upon his face, it was a good feeling, it made him feel alive, it made him feel free but he stopped at a large tree upon hearing something, something he didn't like, jet engines. He knew it was either of the two things, bullheads from beacon with huntsman and huntresses on board or that it was the Atlesian military with their troop transports. Feeling anger bellowing up inside, Bayard keeps moving from tree to tree until he gets closer to the sound and a scowl dawns on the Faunus's face as he lets out a loud and quite angry growl

"Out of all of the things I wished it was, it HAD to be the Fucken military" he yelled as he stared into the distant metal of three Atlesian troop transports.

The Faunus moves quietly from tree to tree following the ships until he stops at a large tree along the edge of a fairly large clearing with a few large sections of flowers, it was calm, peaceful even, it reminded Bayard of the meadow that was near his home.

"This place" he was cut off from the sound of jet engines nearby as the three ships from before circle around a few times before coming in to land on the clearing.

The ships land with a hard thud on the ground with the engines blaring the grass and flowers underneath, the back openings of the transports open as robots after robots file out of the transports, from what Bayard could count there was at least 15 Atlesian robots similar to the Atlesian knight 130's but not the same that are all armed to the teeth with rifles, one in their hands and one on their back hoisters. The Faunus looks upon them in disgust as they spread out over the meadow completely treading on any plants and flowers in their way.

"Heartless Machines, the world would better without such cruel creations" says the Faunus through clenched teeth as his tail was swishing back and forth slowly knocking the branches with it while the leaves trickle down to the ground.

Wanting to settle this right here, right now, Bayard was about to pounce on the robots until he stopped at the low growls coming from below him, Grimm.

'Well well well, about time the Grimm came out to play' Bayard thinks as he sees the numerous Grimm below the tree he was in, sure the Faunus was to high up in the tree for the Grimm not to claw at him but that doesn't mean sense him. Creeps, Beowolves, even the odd Ursa, many of the Grimm looked up into the tree trying to find the bundle of aura that was somewhere in the tree but the Faunus was too well hidden to be seen enough but the Grimm's attention was soon drawn elsewhere as they began to snarl and look towards the clearing where the robots were. Bayard looks at the Grimm waiting for them to do something until he hears a loud screech from one of the creeps which was like an order cause as soon as it did all of the nearby Grimm charged into the clearing.

'It seems the Grimm are no longer interested in me' The Faunus laughs in his mind as he now hears the many roars and screeches coming from the meadow followed by gunfire, lots of gunfire.

* * *

Meanwhile on the generals flagship, Ironwood was sitting at his desk on the bridge having a small drink of alcohol while waiting for the Atlesian knights to complete their test.

"General, we have a problem sir" a voice rung out across the bridge as a woman of middle age in a white officers uniform approached the general.

"What is it" replied ironwood as he took a swig of his beverage while waiting for an answer.

"We are picking up a lot of movement in the emerald around the squads of Atlesian knights we sent and their closing in". She answered while fidgeting with the scroll in her hands.

"Grimm, engage the combat protocols and let's see if our new guardians can keep up to the task"

"Yes sir!" replied the officer as she stood at attention and saluted before walking off to do as he asked.

* * *

"Well looks like the machines have gotten an upgrade or two" announced Bayard as he sat in the tree watching the Grimm charge at the machines but get shot down before they can even reach them.

After about 5 minutes of fighting no Grimm were left and for those that were alive retreated back deep into the forest.

"So much for letting the Grimm deal with these heartless pieces of scrap" the Faunus proclaimed as he started moving from tree to tree trying to get a good vantage point but the problem was is that the machines were still in the centre of the meadow

'Well now I suppose I can use my new tool' Bayard thought as he went to grab where the Device is normally put except for the fact then it wasn't there.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, don't tell me I left it back at the cave" he asked himself as he grabbed one of his blades thinking it was time to switch to plan B.

* * *

"General we can confirm that the Grimm have been eliminated and none of the units were destroyed" one of the officers told Ironwood as he looks over the video footage taken by the Atlesian knights during their engagement with the Grimm.

"Good, engage the Patrol protocols, have them find and eliminate the remaining Grimm" he ordered while looking over the footage and leaning back in his chair, not even looking at the officer.

"Yes sir!" the officer responded without question as he salutes and returns to carry out his orders.

* * *

Bayard looked over the meadow, his eyes following the movements of every one of those damned machines and his tail swaying slowly with the tips brushing against the foliage of the trees until his eyes widened at the sudden movements of the machines, they had split up and were heading into the forest in three groups of five.

"Mum must be smiling down on me today, this will be too easy" The Faunus smirks at his fortune as he moves to take care of the group that went east of him.

He moved through the trees quicker than a monkey Faunus would but that's to be expected after spending most of your time in this forest cause you learn of quicker ways to get around. He stops in the thick branches of one of the thicker trees in the forest as he saw the group moving towards him completely unaware of what's above them.

"Time for the dragon to strike" he whispered to himself as he took out his other blade and waited for them to be completely underneath the tree he was in.

* * *

"General we have lost connection to squad three!" another officer shouted from his seat looking up at Ironwood for some orders.

"What happened?" Ironwood asked as he sat up from his chair and moved to the officer who called out to him.

"We don't know sir, but their signals all disappeared within seconds of each other" he replied as he looked at his monitor trying to find out what happened to the entire squad.

"keep monitoring the other two squads, let me know if anymore disappear" the general ordered as he looked down in deep thought while moving back to his chair.

"Yes sir" the officer replied while looking at his monitor

* * *

Bayard stood there in the middle of a circle of hacked up robot parts with the occasional spark flickering from their remains. Three were simply missing their heads and the other two were completely split in two.

"One group down, two more to go" he told himself as he climbed back up into the tree and darted in the direction in which the other two went. Tracking the groups down wasn't hard, just follow the scent of dust since the machines reeked of the stuff. He moved through the trees as he continued to follow the scent until he found the second group finishing off a pack of ten Beowolves.

'Jeez ten wolves including the alpha, looks like I'll be doing the Grimm a favour in this case' he thought to himself as he readied both of his blades for the pounce.

* * *

"General we have lost connection to squad one!" an officer shouted waiting for the general to say something

"Withdraw the remaining squad, this test is done, we have all of the data we need" Ironwood ordered as he started watching the video feed from the lost squads only for there to be static much to his annoyance.

* * *

"Two down, one left" mentioned the Faunus as he gets back up into the tree and looks for the last squad. Like the previous squad he ended the machines quick but instead of just cutting them up, two of the five knights were half melted with a massive hole in their chest's. He kept moving but what was concerning him was that the scent was being mixed with other scents, mostly flowers

"They must be back near the meadow, I can't think of anywhere else there would be lots of flowers" he said as he followed the scents until he saw the clearing ahead, he stopped at the edge of the tree line and saw the machines, they were still moving but hardly like they were waiting for something.

"Time to introduce myself to them after all they are on MY turf" he said as he scaled down from the tree and moved into the clearing with both blades drawn to their full length.

* * *

"General the knights are picking up movement at the tree line" another officer spoke while looking at his monitor.

"Put the live video feed on the main screen" the general ordered as he looked at the blank main screen until it flickered to life and showed the video feed from one of the knights. He looked wide eyed at the screen as he saw the very Faunus that has been causing him trouble.

"Sir you seeing this" one of the officers asked to make sure that he wasn't seeing things either as he and everyone else on the bridge was looking at the video feed.

"Yeah I see it, engage the combat protocols, Bring in that Faunus" he ordered as he continued to watch the video feed observing everything that this Faunus did.

Bayard stood there at the edge of the clearing watching the knights for their movements until they all started to look in his direction.

'Time to give them a good look at why they shouldn't mess with me' the Faunus thought as he started walking slowly to the group of machines both of his blades and his tail swaying back and forth with the calm breeze of the wind. He was about 20 meters away from them when they raised their rifles at him, despite the sudden raise of arms, Bayard kept walking. At about 10 meters from the group the Faunus stopped at the computerised voice of the of the machines.

"Halt, you are under arrest, submit or be destroyed!" ordered one of the robots as the rest of them had spread out in a line trying to surround the Faunus.

'How typical for a robot to say that, how unoriginal' Bayard thought to himself as he took a battle stance, with his blade extended at its full meter length while he puts his other blade back on his waist belt. He brought the blade up in an angle just in front of his body with the front of the blade facing the robots.

'Remember what dad taught me, in, out, in, out' he thought as he calmed himself and took in deep breaths then released them. He focused his attention on the closest knight while keeping an eye on the others, he slowly took steps towards the knights with his blade still in the same position and in an instant he took off in a full sprint. As Bayard was running the Faunus could see the knights had their mechanical fingers on the triggers of their rifles.

'That won't work tin cans' Bayard thought to himself as he ran faster picking up any grass and flowers that were beneath his bare feet. Bayard growled as he heard multiple shots fired as he let his instincts take control.

The Faunus jumped while doing a torpedo role in mid-air and as he landed he took off sprinting again, he dodged the bullets left and right while continuing to advance on the heartless machines. Deciding to fight back he switched his blade into its pistol form and started repeatedly shooting the robots, some of the round were doing nothing but staggering the machines while others were completely missing their marks. He was closing in on his targets fast, then he hears the familiar click of an empty magazine except that it wasn't from the knights it was from his own weapon.

'Shit, out of ammo' Bayard mentally cursed himself as he changed his blade into its melee form and continued to run and dodge, until he got hit in numerous places, he felt bullets hit his leg, arm and chest, while they didn't cause any actual injury thanks to his aura but it would give him some nasty bruising later. While this did slow him down, it wouldn't matter anyway, he raised his blade till about the same height as his head and brought the blade over the knight that was now right in front of him and jumped over it. The Faunus paused as he turned his head and looked behind him to see the head of the knight come clean off while the body fell limp on the ground with a hard thud. Bayard smirked as he turned around to face the rest of the knights that were aiming at him again. He smirked as he took his battle stance again and without a second thought he charged at the remaining knights. Just like the other squads of knights the Faunus didn't go easy on them, he advanced at the nearest one and started repeatedly slashing at its chest and legs splitting the machine into several large chunks of metal until he jumped at the last second as a shot was fired behind him and proceeded to slash the knight behind him from the head down effectively splitting it in half right down the middle, he jumped from the knight he just dismantled and moved towards another. As the Faunus was right in front of the knight his tail snaked out and wrapped itself around the gun that the robot was holding as well as a good half of its arm and activated his semblance, which in a matter of seconds melted a good half of the gun to its own arm which caused sparks to fly out as the robot was given a new arm that it couldn't use. The knight used the only weapon it had left and tried to punch the Faunus in the face but its mechanical hand was caught by the Faunus with one of his hands and proceeded to melt its hand with his semblance.

Thinking that this fight was over the Faunus relaxed until he felt the powerful blow of a mechanical hand hit his face and he went rolling away on the ground.

'Damn seems I missed one' Bayard thought to himself as got up on his hands and knees and looked up to see the knights moving in to finish him off. Not letting this fight end here he pulls out his other blade but stopped at the sight before him

"m…mum" the Faunus whispered at the sight before him he was witnessing, he saw the image of his mother in front of him with a blade impaling her from behind. The blade was the same as before, a large, red curved red blade. Bayard watched in horror as his mother fell over on her side, her face caring that same caring smile that day she was lost. Bayard wanted to run towards her but his own shock and fear prevented him from moving an inch. He was forced to watch as his mother dispersed in front of his eyes by a column of crimson fire, leaving nothing behind as only the figure standing behind his mother. The figure was one of the Atlesian knights he was just fighting except it had a large curved grey and red blade replacing its hand on its left arm.

Rage, rage in its purist form, if anyone was standing next to Bayard they would feel like they had stepped into a pit of molten lava. his tail not moving an inch. Bayard raised his head slowly and glared at the knights.

* * *

The general looked on in both amazement and shock to how quickly this Faunus had dismantled three of his knights with complete ease and partly incapacitated another, but gave a slight smile when the last fully working knight dealt a hard blow to the Faunus's face knocking him to the ground a few feet away from it.

'This Faunus is most interesting, not only does he use his physical features to aid him in combat but he has an interesting semblance' Ironwood thought to himself while one of his officers came to his side.

"Sir, our ships will arrive at the squads location shortly" he answered as he looked to the video feed that the general was watching.

"Good, also do we know what type of Faunus he is, as I can't recall ever seeing a Faunus of this type before" the general asked as he thought about all possible types of Faunus that had the physical features an red split tail.

"We are currently looking through our data banks but so far we haven't turned up anything" the officer answered

"Alright, looks like I'll have to find the information from a different source" the general told the officer as he continued to watch the live feed but stared wide eyed as the Faunus started to stand back up but his head was facing the ground.

"Sir we are picking up massive heat spike from the Faunus!" the general heard as one of his officers shouted to him while keeping watch on the monitor in front of him.

"How high!?" the general asked as he looked around the bridge of the ship waiting for someone to answer his question.

"TOO HIGH SIR, ITS REACHING ADNORMAL LEVELS!" shouted the same officer as he started to panic, the general viewed the stats on the officers monitor on his own scroll and he was left there staring with his mouth agape at what he was seeing. The Faunus's heat levels had risen to levels that could match the heat of molten lava.

* * *

To say that Bayard was pissed was a severe understatement, if looks could kill his gaze would have melted those two knights to puddles of scrap in seconds.

'I'll make them pay. Mum I'll make them all pay. With. Their. BLOOD!' Bayard shouted in his head as dropped his blades and charged on his feet and hands like a tiger leaping at a helpless deer. In a matter of seconds Bayard had reached and spear tackled the unarmed knight and letting his anger take over his actions he started swinging his hands across the chest of the knight but something felt odd as Bayard felt a burning sensation manifesting in his arms and hands, he would get the similar sensation all over his body or simply in his tail when he used his semblance except it would feel like he was coated in a blanket of heat. Now it felt like the fire itself was in his very skin and bones. He stopped for a brief second and noticed that instead of the metal of the knight being bent or indented he saw the chest of the knight coved in large deep claw marks that looked like they had half melted the metal itself on impact.

"What the" Bayard mumbled to himself when he noticed the claw marks but his thoughts were cut short when he felt a thud hit his upper back of his shoulder. He turned around to see the gun barrel of the assault rifle it was holding releasing small steams of smoke meaning,

'You shot me. Ill rip to SHREDS!' the Faunus shouted in his head as he turned from metal husk that was the Atlesian knight and stated stalking towards the remaining knight. Pure hate was in Bayard's eyes, if looks could kill then his glare would melt the knight to a puddle in a few seconds flat.

* * *

"Interesting" was all that the general said as he continued to watch the live footage from the last Atlesian knight. He watched the Faunus spear tackle and tear apart the knight with his bare hands.

"And he can generate heat levels that would melt the thickest of armour on a Atlesian paladin, very interesting" announced to himself as he continued to watch the footage until he started to get a call on his scroll.

"Thanks for the calling me back Ozpin"

 _General, my apologies for not getting back to you sooner but I had a quote unquote food fight to deal with_

"So, did you find anything"

 _"Yes I did but I'm not sure if you would like what you hear"_

"I'll take my chances Oz"

 _"Very well, it appears that your 'friend' is a species of Faunus that has thought to have been extinct for nearly over a decade"_

"Ozpin you're not saying-"

 _"That this individual is a dragon Faunus then yes"_

"How can that be, the last time I heard of a dragon Faunus was that they died during the incident of Amani"

 _"As have I, but it appears that this Faunus is one of the last surviving of his kind, James-"_

"Oz if you're asking me to let this Faunus go, then I'm afraid I can't do that, this Faunus has injured several of my men and stolen atlas military property. Regardless if he is the last of his kind it is my job to bring him in." answered the general as he hung up on the headmaster as he was not wanting to argue with his friend over something that clearly has to be done.

"Huh what happened to the footage?" the general asked as he stared at a static screen

"Sir while you were on your scroll the footage cut out, but we were able to recorded the footage before it cut out." the officer replied as she started to look over her own scroll she was carrying while taking glances at her superior.

"Play the recorded footage on my screen" James ordered

"Yes sir"

The General turned back to his monitor and was greeted with the footage playing at about where he left it to take his call. They Faunus was still stalking forward, his eyes were locked onto the visor of the knight and they weren't looking anywhere else and then the Faunus pounced on the knight and started swiping at it like it did with the previous one with the footage cutting out when he swiped at the visor.

"So looks like the knights still need some improvements but otherwise they are quite ready to be announced to the public." the general announced to himself but as he continued to look over the footage again he noticed something odd about the Faunus's hands,

"Wait are those Claws!"

* * *

"It's done" Bayard announced as he was sitting in front the metal corps of the wrecked Atlesian knight. Like the other knight it was shredded with claw marks and those claw marks were half melted. Bayard looked back at the other Atlesian knight before he noticed that the feeling in his hands was still there.

"OK WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!" Bayard shouted as he stared down at his hands, he was surprised to say the least, his hands and a good portion of his arm had grown larger, his skin had turned to a dark shade of red with his veins showing but instead of normal blue veins his were bright orange. But if that's not enough then how about his fingers turning into 15cm long dark silver claws. But as fast as he admired and observed his new hands they started to fade away into small red and orange flaks. After about 15 seconds Bayard's hands had returned to normal with the flacks from his morphed hands fading into this air and the Faunus started walking away back into the forest heading back for his cave but one this was now on his mind.

"Mum what didn't you tell me?"

* * *

Intriguing if there was one word that Ozpin would use to describe Bayard it would be intriguing. The Professor was looking over some of the footage captured during the Faunus's raid of one of Ironwoods recent convoys

"interesting, he's brutal in a fight but doesn't resort to killing" he mumbles to himself as he watches the split tail Faunus take out numerous atlas personal until he hears the familiar ding of the elevator door bell.

"Come in" he answers as he hold his beacon mug in one hand and his cane in the other.

Walking into Ozpins office was team CFVY, Velvet being her usual timid self, fox remaining quite as ever, Yatsuhashi looking confident and Coco. Instead of her calm, commanding self she is quite and looking at the floor. This caught Ozpins attention but he thought to bring it up with the second year team leader later after his discussion with her and her team.

"You asked for us Professor?" asked Velvet who seemed to have more confidence than last time she spoke to Ozpin

"Yes I did and thank you all for coming" he replied before pulling out a scroll. "We have received a call for assistance from a village on the vale border. They have been attacked by grimm and according to their reports, the grimm are growing in number with each attack"

"How has the village lasted this long?" this question came from Yatsuhashi

"The village had a local huntsman that was aiding the local villagers in these attacks, but due to increase in the numbers of grimm he went missing, we can only assume the worst. Now they have been scraping by with the villagers arming themselves with whatever they can get a hold of." answered Ozpin as he showed team CFVY images of the huntsman slaying grimm and villagers arming themselves with pitch forks, knives, axes even some fire arms

"When will we leave?" Finally Coco spoke up with a look of determination on her face

"Tomorrow afternoon, if you choose to accept" Oz replied looking between each team member but his eyes were fixing on coco the most.

"We will get it done Professor" Coco answered looking at Ozpin

"Very well, and there is another thing that I would like to discuss with all of you" Oz replied looking at team CFVY's reactions which were mostly confusion but coco was again looking at the floor. "you see we have a new student joining us today and he has taken our entrance exam and passed at a level compared to a seasoned huntsman, but will all of our teams comprised of members of four then he will be an odd one out, however I have made arrangements for him to join your team, of course with your permission. And I can assure you he is a young man of respect for both human and Faunus." Oz continued as he watched the expressions of team CFVY change at the mention of a possible new team member, Yatsuhashi seemed surprise, fox seemed unfazed, Velvet at first seemed concerned but after the mention of that he would be accepting of her being a Faunus, she perked up with curiosity in her eyes. But coco was still looking at the floor. After a minute of thinking, Fox and Yatsuhashi nodded their heads in agreement, Velvet did as well after another minute and Coco didn't respond at all.

"Miss Adel?" spoke Oz in a concerned tone as his eyes were now fixed on Coco

"Yes I'm ok with this" she answered while looking at the floor but nodded her head in agreement as well

"Thank you, now while he will be joining your team he won't be joining you four on this mission I gave you. But after your return he will be able to join you on further missions"

"When will be able to meet him?" asked Velvet as she leaned forward in her chair

However their professor didn't answer her he simply gestured towards the elevator and not long after the familiar ding was heard. Stepping out of the elevator door was miss Goodwitch and another boy who no one on team CFVY recognised but they could guess this he was the new member. He was wearing a green shirt with a design of a sword behind a shield on the front, his pants were a pair of blue jeans that went to the bottom of his shoes, which were a pair of blue and black sneakers, he also had a black and blue accent trench coat on over his shirt and a leather glove on his right hand. But the things that stood out to team CFVY was that he had Blood red hair, Silver eyes and what looked like a lance strapped to his back.

"Team CFVY, this is your new team member, Imperious"

* * *

 **And that's it for now guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Imperious as he belongs to my friend Hareta Kuso**

 **please give a thanks to Hareta Kuso and Spartan - G117 for helping me with this chapter also please write a review, I'll be happy with anything you guys post as long as it's not hateful comments. If anyone has any questions about this story or the posting of my next chapter please feel free to PM me and I'll try to answer as best as I can. If you haven't already please favourite and follow this story and I'll catch you guys all next time :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys MechaRavenWolf here and back in action, I apologise for the long wait but to make up for it I have made this chapter extra long, its probably my longest one yet! ALSO I have Updated Bayard's Character Bio so feel free to check that out again. So sit back and enjoy another Chapter of The Dragon Of Fire!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY as it belongs to Monty Oum (may he rest in peace) and rooster teeth. I don't own Imperious as he Belongs to my great friend "Hareta Kuso". I Only Own Bayard.**

* * *

Chapter 6: One of Wind, One of Fire

Imperious was a talented young man, he was kind, caring, supportive and a hell of a fighter which is why Ozpin Decided to pair him with Team CFVY, especially after their last assignment from General Ironwood. But there was another reason behind it

24 hours earlier….

"Miss Adel?" Coco raised her head quickly in response to someone calling her name, Ozpin. The two were sitting in his office after the very recent events of team CFVY's mission to track down and capture the Faunus that was attacking the military. All of team CFVY were being called in one by one for Ozpin and Glynda to get their views on mission after they were clear to leave the medical ward. Fox was the first to go in and he didn't respond too much apart from the occasional nod of agreement or a shake of disagreement. Yatsuhashi was the next to go, he was more willing to discuss the details of the mission but much of which he was unconscious for most of the confrontation then there is Velvet. She discussed the events of the previous night in great detail, she even described the Faunus they were sent after, from the eyes down to the tail. But she seemed slightly distressed about something but when she described the how the mission concluded it was easy for Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch to tell what was on her mind. Then Coco came in last, she was less interactive then Fox, where he would give a nod or a frown but Coco just stared at the ground not responding or making eye contact with Ozpin or Glynda.

"Miss Adel?" Coco lifted her head to look at who said her name again but it was Glynda this time instead of Ozpin, both had a look of worry on their faces.

"Yes?" she answered while continuing to looking at the floor.

"Could you please describe last evening's events for us?" asked Ozpin with a hand on his cane and the other holding his beacon mug. Coco looked at her headmaster then to Professor Goodwitch before letting out a long sigh.

"Well when we left beacon we started tracking the device the Faunus had, it was moving fast until it stopped at one of the high rise buildings. From there we left the bull head to find it on foot. We found it, none of us could clearly it but we did see something swaying behind the figure, then it took off. We tried to keep up with it but whatever Faunus it was it was fast, really fast. Velvet was the only one who kept up with it, the rest of us kept following the signal until we came into a clearing were Velvet was stalling the Faunus. Then we got a better look at him." Ozpin and Glynda were listening to every detail while keeping a straight face. "He had median length black hair with a spiky fringe, he wore a leather combat armour that exposed some of his body with metal pads on the shoulders and chest, long grey cargo pants with metal plating around the thighs and shins, he didn't wear any shoes and he had strong amber eyes. Then I noticed his tail, it was as long as he was tall, covered top to bottom in dusty crimson red scales." she continued to look down at the floor while continuing her recall of events. "When we tried to talk to him all he responded with were growls like a wild animal, almost like he didn't know how to talk at all but I think he under stood us." Coco continued to tell the events that transpired including the fighting between the Faunus and her team. Ozpin and Glynda were both surprised that the Faunus the team were sent after managed to hold his own against a senior team. But Glynda showed her facial expressions whereas Ozpin kept a straight face. Coco then stopped talking for a brief moment as if reliving the moments of that night.

"Please Continue Miss Adel" Ozpin announced while taking in Cocos facial expressions, but one emotion strained her face that Ozpin had seen too often. Fear.

"After I had got a good hit on his stomach I, thought he would give up, but I was wrong. He pulled out a device that looked like a detonator for explosives but instead he slowly disappeared, to where we couldn't see him at all. We had no idea what was going on or where he was but after a couple minute of silence I felt something sharp and metallic touch my neck." Glynda Looked at Coco Horrified after what she just said as she could guess what happened next, she of course knew what happened but no one described to either professors how Coco **was** taken hostage. While Ozpin still kept a straight face. "It felt like an entirety. I knew that if I tried to escape he would just kill me and I couldn't escape as he held Yatsuhashi's own sword with his tail to my neck while his hands restrained me. So I waited, waited for him to do it. I wanted to become a strong huntress, Protect others yet I was brought to my knees by one Faunus." she stopped talking and looked to both of her professors but nothing could hid the fear on her face.

"Miss Adel, believe me when I know what it is like to be in a powerless situation, but you must not let these events change who you are." replied Ozpin while giving a reassuring smile, but Ms Goodwitch was still in slight shock over her students encounter but managed to hold a straight face.

"Yes, Professor, I'll… I'll try" Coco stutters out still feeling humiliated before walking out of Ozpin's office and heading back to her dorm room. Leaving the two professors to discuss thing by themselves.

"That Girl, after all she has endured in the last twenty four hours she is still suffering." asked Glynda as she was still looking at the door Coco walked out of.

"She is struggling, but maybe she can benefit from being around someone positive and selfless" Ozpin announced pulling out his contacts on his scroll of an old friend.

* * *

Present time…

"Hey I'm Imperious" said the young man as he looked between each of the team members of CFVY while Ozpin continued to tell the team about what task they were given,

'So a swordsman, a strong silent type, a gloomy girl and a timid Faunus-' his thoughts on the team stopped on Velvet when he looked over her figure and to say the least he was interested.

"You may go back to your dorm now, Imperious and I have some things to discuss" Ozpin announced while gesturing to Imperious as the others started to stand up and make their way to the door. The two guys walked past Imperious saying hi or welcome to the team but when Coco walked near Imperious his face turned to concern when he noticed that she was not looking at him but at the ground with a blank expression. 'Is she ok or is usually like this' Imp thought to himself as he continued to study Coco who continued to walk out the office making no eye contact in the process. Then the Faunus locked eyes with him for a brief moment, silver clashing with brown. 'Is it just me or does she have really beautiful eyes'. He thought as Velvet moved past him and said her hello's before blushing in the slightest. When the door of the elevator closed and Imperious was sure that they could not hear him anymore he turned back to Ozpin and Glynda. While he was thinking about that beautiful Bunny Faunus he just witnessed but his mind kept going back to Coco and how she didn't react to him in the slightest.

"Professor Ozpin if I may ask?" Imperious started

"Yes Imperious?"

"Is that girl with the dark brown eyes always zoning out and gloomy or is it just me?" he asked, Ozpin knowing full well who Imperious was referring to sighed and leaned forward in his chair.

"Her name is Coco Adel and no, she isn't like that normally" Glynda told while tapping away on her scroll

"She hasn't been herself as of recent events and attempts from her teammates to talk to her and help her haven't been as successful as they had hopped." Ozpin added while having a sip form his beacon coffee mug.

"Would you please like to enlighten me of these recent events" Imperious asked as his curiosity was peeked when Ozpin mentioned that that Coco became like this after a recent event.

"Young man what happened then is none-" Glynda almost shouted that a new student would ask about something that had nothing to do with him.

"Glynda, this is one of the reasons why I allowed Imperious to enrol here at this time of the year and it would be better if he knew what he was dealing with." Ozpin stated cutting Glynda off and turning to imperious

"OK, care to fill me in on what I'm missing here. What reason?" Imp asked clearly clueless

"Imperious, recently the team you're now assigned to, team CFVY, were given a mission as a request From General Ironwood. They were tasked to bring in a Faunus that had been responsible for attacking his military convoys and stealing atlas equipment." Ozpin placed his scroll on his desk which projected the same holographic feed that Ironwood showed team CFVY. Imperious was surprised to say the least. He expected something to do with team CFVY but he saw a split tail Faunus take down numerous Atlas guards like they were nothing. But what interested him were two things, one the Faunus was not holding back against the guards and two at some points in the recording the Faunus's tail or fists or both would catch fire.

"I still don't get what this has to do with my new team Ozpin." Imperious stated still confused as to what this Faunus had to do with Coco being down.

"Well Imperious, your new team had a rather, rough first encounter with this Faunus" Ozpin stated but as Imperious started to talk Ozpin cut him off and continued talking. "To the point where the Faunus was in a position to where he could have killed Miss Adel" Imperious stopped and thought about the situation.

"Could have?" Imperious questioned

"Yes but from what Coco tells us is that the Faunus held her as a hostage instead to make his escape." Ozpin confirmed but that left Glynda a little pissed off.

"Of all of the things that Faunus Could have done he decided to use one of my students for his own personal gain!" Glynda half shouted at the mere thought of one of her students taken hostage.

"Ok if that's all then I would like to go talk to my team" Imperious asked now knowing possible why ozpin allowed him to join their team.

"Of course, you are dismissed" Ozpin stated while Imperious nodded his head after and walked towards the elevator leaving the two professors in the room on their own. Seeing Imperious gone Glynda sighed and looked towards her headmaster.

"Do you think that boy will help them?" Glynda asked rather concerned that Ozpins little trick won't work"

"He will Glynda, he will" Ozpin stated before turning his chair to look out the window.

'So that Faunus has unnerved her and badly from what it looked like' Imp thought as he tried to find his way around the halls to the dorm rooms with his luggage in tow, which after a few minutes he found. Walking down the hallway looking at each of the rooms some having team names on them while others not having any at all. He kept walking till he came in front of a door that had the team initials of CFVY on it, he stopped in front of the dorm room listening for anyone inside to confirm that this was his new place to crash. Soon enough he heard the voices of what he assumed to be a girl and a guy, thinking that this was the right place Imperious politely knocked three times on the door.

"Who is it?" came an immediate response from the girl.

"It's me Imperious" the door opened up revealing the rabbit eared Faunus herself dressed in what he assumed was the school attire, which consisted of a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She was also wearing a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips. Imperious wouldn't admit it straight away but she looked attractive even in the school attire.

"Come in" she replied with a somewhat nervous voice which Imperious had a guess as to why.

"Thanks" he thanked as he made his way into the room and noticing the rest of his new team. Fox was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, Yatsuhashi was on a chair in the corner reading and Coco. She was sitting on her bed looking out the window of their dorm, not really giving eye contact to Imperious as he entered unlike her teammates. Looking around the room Imperious found a space near a bookshelf in the corner of the room to where he could sit down his bags. He didn't really have much as his first bag had his casual clothes and night wear, and the other held his weapon since he went straight to Ozpins office as per Miss Goodwitch's request, he didn't have enough time to put his weapon in his new locker. Upon setting his bags down he heard who he assumed was the Faunus shifting her feet in nervousness, he turned around to see the unsure face of the Faunus looking at him for a brief moment before looking away again.

"Are you ok?" Imperious asked hopping to relieve her nerves.

"Yes, but before we get to know each other, what's -" she paused before continuing with her question "What is your opinion of the Faunus?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice as she thought that he wouldn't accept her as a teammate due to her being a Faunus.

"I'm not one to judge on appearance, just because Faunus are in some ways better than humans naturally is no reason to treat them like they are any less of a person." hearing Imperious, Velvet felt a sense of relief wash over her. "So no, I don't mind if you're a Faunus and to be honest I think those bunny ears add to your cute factor." Imp finished with a generic caring smile in which Velvet turned a deep shade of red while looking away from him while giving her own smile of relief.

"Anyway I guess introductions are in order" replied Velvet trying to shake her blush and change the subject. "I'm Velvet Scarlatina, the one on the bed with the dark orange hair is Fox Alistair." Velvet told pointing to Fox who gave a 'peace' sign to Imperious

"I'm Yatsuhashi Daichi" Yatsuhashi replied to Imperious giving a slow nod in acknowledgement. Silence fell as all eyes dawned on Coco waiting for her to give her introduction to Imperious. After noticing that no one was talking Coco turned from the window and looked at her team staring at her. She gave a sigh and locked eyes with Imperious while giving a blank face.

"I'm Coco, Coco Adel" she announced softly before returning back to looking out the window.

"Well you all know me as Imperious, but feel free to call me Imp for short" Imperious stated then again a silence fell upon the room until Velvet decided to clear her throat.

"Um what class periods do you have Imperious?" Velvet asked

"Uhhhhh, not sure, let me check" Imperious replied while taking out his new scroll and scrolled through a list of folders till he came to one that had class periods listed on it. "Looks like my first class for today is Combat class with Miss Goodwitch" he replied before looking back up to his team.

"Ok then that means you have similar class periods to Yatsuhashi, Fox and Coco" Velvet replied while moving to her bed and grabbing some books that Imp would guess are for the classes she has soon.

"Speaking of similar classes it seems that we best be off" answered Yatsuhashi who was standing up and making his way towards the door.

"Alright I'll see you guys later" replied Velvet in a cheerful tone as she walked out the door with her books in tow and headed down the dorm hallway till she was out of sight. Everyone was making their way out of the room until Imperious noticed Coco was still looking out the window.

"Come on Coco, we need to get going" Yatsuhashi answered loud enough to get her attention.

"Huh, yeah sure" she replied while making her way out of the room while the guys gave her a wide birth.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

"Damn it!" a certain red scaled Faunus yelled. Bayard was at it again trying to create another weapon from his last hunk of spare metal he had, but like always it didn't work.

"Why is it so hard to create a simple weapon" Bayard sighed to himself as he went over to the side of the cave where his leaf bed is, sure he burnt his last one to a crisp but he managed to build another. He sat down making sure to hold his tail as he did so he would squish it. He looked over his tail and noticed some of his dusty crimson scales were beginning to shine a little,

'It's starting to look like mums' he thought as he started to flex his tail in his grip as a smile was brought to his face with the memories of his mother, he stood up and made his way to the cave entrance before looking at both of his hands with curiosity. "What didn't you tell me mum?" he asked himself as he made his way out into the open forest outside his home. He stopped he took in the air and his surroundings. "Quiet and peaceful just too bad that the Grimm are Crawling everywhere around here" Bayard announced to himself as he made his way to a nearby tree, it was fairly large and taller them most of the other tree's. 'Perfect, now let's see if this is what I think it is' he thought to himself as he looked at the tree then to his hands, he clenched his fists as felt his body temperature rise as he starts to feel the ends of his tail ignite. He looked down at his hands and noticed that they were on fire as well as the bottom half of his body, soon enough the rest of his body was catching alight except for his neck and head.

"I haven't felt this much of a heat rush in ages" he announced to himself as he looked at his hands, then to the tree. "Here goes nothing" he said as he reared his arm back and let the fire overcome his hand as he sent a punch straight into the tree, he stood there in silence for what felt like hours but was only about one minute before he reared his hand out of the tree before letting out a loud roar of pain.

"Shiiiiiit!" Bayard howled as he back up away from the tree and cradled his hand. But after a few minutes the pain subsided thanks to Bayard's Aura but when he looked at the tree he saw what damage he had done, he had punched a massive indent in the tree and left scorch marks around the indent. But regardless not the result he was hoping for.

"Damn that hurt and my hand is still normal" he said to himself as he looked at his hand noticing no differences what so ever, until he heard growls coming from multiple directions.

* * *

Presently back at Beacon Imperious and CFY, were walking to combat class which was scheduled to start soon. The walk was dead quiet with the boys turning back to check on Coco as she walked behind them. This kept up until Yatsuhashi decided to break the silence.

"Imperious what's in the long duffle bag you have?" He asked as he gestured towards the bag in Imp's right hand

"Huh, oh it's just my weapon, when I got here miss Goodwitch asked me to come with her straight away so I didn't get to put my weapon in a locker yet." Imp replied before patting the bag that held his dear weapon. Yatsuhashi just replied with a nod of understanding and they continued till they reached a set of doors which Imperious assumed to be the doors leading to combat class. To say Imperious was impressed at the arena was an understatement, he was amazed, one large circle arena in the centre of a coliseum of a classroom with stands surrounding the arena with enough seats to fix possibly half of the school. The rest of his team headed for the stands and Imp followed suit, there was a lot of people he didn't know but he wasn't fazed as much. He noticed that the rest of his team took their seats with Yatsuhashi on one end, fox in the middle and Coco on the other end.

'I guess they won't mind if I sit next to her' Imperious assumed as he made his way across the row of seats till he sat down in the seat next to Coco, at first she gave him a quick glance then she returned her attention back to the arena below as the entire classroom echoed the sound of clicking heels, even over the chatters of other students they could clearly hear the clicking and instantly decided to quiet down. Imp cast his look down onto the arena and in the centre was Miss Goodwitch.

"Good afternoon class, it's good to see that you all are on time as usual" she announced as she scanned the room until her gaze fell on Imperious. "Now to begin today's matchups we will have our new student Imperious. Anyone care to be his opponent?" she asked around the class to which no one put their hands up until one hand was raised. Everyone gaze then turned to the one person, who so happened to be on Imps team. "Mr Daichi, very well. Will both of you retrieve your weapons and armour then return to the arena." she told as Imperious stood up and glanced at his fellow team member.

"So its Yatsuhashi first huh." Imperious told himself as he opened his duffle bag and grabbed something out of it. Imp made his way down into the arena which shocked some people as they thought he was heading down unarmed which even made Goodwitch sceptical.

"You're not changing into any Combat Gear" questioned Miss Goodwitch with a raised eyebrow as Imperious made his way past her with what looked like a mace in his hand.

"Nope, because this **is** my combat gear" He answered with a smirk on his face which surprised the experienced huntress. He made his way into the centre and waited for his opponent to arrive which wasn't long as he made his way into the centre to join Imperious.

"I see you have neglected to change what so ever, that means two things. One, that this is your combat attire or two, that you don't have any Proper armoured combat clothing." Yatsuhashi stated as he drew his long orange and yellow curved sword and pointed it at Imperious.

"Yes to both and I don't need any armoured combat clothing, but we can have this discussion another time." Imperious replied as he revealed what he took from his duffle bag earlier, it looked like a large mace with an Arrow tip head. The mace was painted in black and gold that spirals down to the tip which was dark blue in colour. That would have been the case with Yatsuhashi until Imp Smirked and clicked a trigger on the mace hilt which caused it to grow in length until the mace was a long as Imperious was tall. The mace then revealed another trigger at the top of the handle followed by two buttons and several vents opening on the head around the tip. To which Imperious gave a twirl of the new formed mace before pointing it at Yatsuhashi. While Imp was giving his little show case of his weapon the audience was in a frenzy as they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Is that a Gunlance?" Yatsuhashi asked amazed by the sight of such a complicated weapon but remained cautious as he hasn't faced an opponent with one before.

"Sure is, allow me to introduce you to Longinus." Imp answered with many in the audience gazing similar expressions of oo's and ah's, even Coco and Fox was surprised by the introduction of his weapon. Both Imp and Yatsuhashi took their battle stances before Miss Goodwitch approached the two of them.

"Alright since it is you first time in combat class I'll quickly explain the rules of engagement. First person to have their Aura reach the red zone will lose and if anyone is out of the ring then their opponent is declared the winner." Goodwitch explained to Imperious as he took in every word while keeping his attention on Yatsuhashi before turning to Goodwitch for a brief moment to show he understood everything. Without saying anything else she made her way to the sidelines.

"BEGIN!" she called as Both Imperious and Yatsuhashi charged at each other with the sound of metal clinking catching the air as they both exchanged blow after blow. After locking weapons for a little both Imp and Yatsu broke away from each other for a breather.

'He's good, but I better be careful as I don't know his semblance' Yatsuhashi thought as he tried to stare down Imperious but was just receiving a stare from Imperious as well.

'I better be careful, looks like that sword of his has a fair amount of reach and the strength behind his swings is huge' Imperious thought as he readied Longinus again in both hands. They both let out a battle cry as they both clashed steel against steel again, Yatsuhashi then quickly broke the clash again and started swinging at imperious from all angles but each one Imperious dodged with ease, sometimes even showing some graceful movements while doing so. Yatsu then went for an overhead arch but Imperious took that as his que to make his move. Imp dodged the arch and started repeatedly slashing at Yatsuhashi's exposed stomach too fast for him to give a defence. This kept up for a good few seconds before Imperious leapt back to give him some breathing room but quickly switched his hold of Longinus like he was holding a javelin instead of a lance and with all of his might he through his lance at Yatsuhashi but he noticed it coming and simply side stepped it as it went flying past him.

'He's wide open now. Not sure what his goal was by throwing his weapon away like that' Yatsuhashi thought as he was about to say something to his opponent but stopped when he noticed Imperious smirk which at that moment Yatsu felt something Collide with his shoulder with enough force to stagger him badly. The entire audience including Goodwitch where in shock at what they just witnesses. After they saw Imperious throw his Gunlance, it curved in mid-air and flew right back at Yatsuhashi! Not sure of what was happening Yatsuhashi quickly got back up and leapt at Imperious again but to notice that his lance was back in his hand. 'How did he get it back? No matter I'll end this now!' Yatsu exclaimed in his head as he brought his sword on Imperious's Gunlance but he didn't stop there, he continued swinging at Imperious aiming for his centre but decided to change things up when he swung his sword low towards his legs. Taking the bait Imperious jumped to avoid the sword sweep but left himself wide open which Yatsuhashi didn't waste a second thought in striking as he spun around while slamming the flat side of his sword into Imperious chest. As a result, Imperious was sent flying back towards the edge of the ring but just landed inside the boundary and also lost a great chunk of aura from that one hit

"That's gonna leave a mark tomorrow" Imperious mumbled to himself as he stood up keeping a firm grip on Longinus. He looked and noticed his teammate approaching him slowly with his sword at the ready. "I guess it's time I take the offensive now" he said as he started sprinting towards Yatsuhashi at impossible speeds for an average person, even for a Faunus. Closing the gap between himself and Yatsu in a matter of seconds, Imperious started to give a few side and overhead slashes before finishing it up with a spin kick on Yatsuhashi which he parried all but was pushed back on the kick. Taking this as his chance Imp swung an overhead arch to Yatsuhashi's right side which he parried but then smirked before spinning on the spot and slamming the side of the head of the Gunlance into Yatsu's side, but to Imps surprise he blocked it with his left arm which was protected by his armour. Yatsuhashi then took the chance to end this match by grabbing Imperious's leg and threw him high into the air.

"Not this time!" Imp shouted as he flipped in mid-air while aiming his lance at Yatsu like a spear then proceeded to smirk as he gripped his finger around the trigger the handle before pulling the trigger which then expanded the head of the lance out into four parts, enough to reveal a barrel coming out of the centre which then fired a loud shot that hit Yatsuhashi's sword with enough force for him to have to stagger badly. Imperious then flipped in the air again trying to break the recoil of his lance that sent him flying back but he angled himself to land in the arena, but what confused everyone including Yatsuhashi was that on Imps way back down to earth it looked like he landed with something easing his decent as he landed gently on the ground, not so much as causing a crack in the ground from being thrown up so high in the air. Shacking off that shot just before Yatsuhashi charged again. This resulted in the two of them trading blows with each other until Yatsuhashi knocked Imperious back leaving him open which Yatsu took as his chance by bringing his sword to Imperious's chest.

"You fought well, but looks like I win" Yatsuhashi stated feeling somewhat proud of this victory.

"I wouldn't say that" Imperious replied with a smirk as he gestured for him to look down and Yatsu saw that Imp had Brought his Gunlance up and had it pressed against his gut.

"Draw?"

"Draw" they both said to each other before Yatsuhashi pulled Imperious up and sheathed his sword while giving a smile and a bow of respect towards his new teammate.

"Well done you two, that was quite an impressive match, both of you will have no problem qualifying for the Vital festival tournament at the end of the year." Miss Goodwitch praised as Imperious nodded and Yatsuhashi bowed in thanks. The entire class was quite during the entire match as they were on the edge of their seats in excitement as their two classmate's battle. Even Coco was watching the entire fight from start to finish. The two returned to their seats and watched, 3 other matches went by before class was over and Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi and Imperious both went to their other classes before finishing up for the afternoon. Which consisted of Doctor Oobleck's history class and Grimm studies with Professor Port.

"It was my first Grimm study class and I'm already sick of Professor Port!" Imp groaned out in annoyance as he recollected the Professor talking non-stop about how he killed his first Ursa Major when he was a boy. Which Imperious thought may have been extremely exaggerated on Ports behalf.

"It's alright but likewise I agree with you" Yatsu stated followed by Fox nodding his head with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face but Coco was again silent the entire trip from class as she didn't say a word when she was walking with her teammates to their other classes, something that didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Hey Guys!" they heard someone yell from behind them and saw Velvet catching up with her books in tow.

"Hey Velvet, how was your classes?" Imperious asked as the bunny Faunus started walking next to Yatsuhashi.

"Yeah they were alright, and Cardin has finally stopped acting like a jerk to me." she replied with a slight smile on her face. Imperious didn't know who this Cardin person was but he already didn't like the sound of him if he was being a jerk to someone like Velvet but lightened up upon seeing the smile on her face. They arrived at their dorm room door and were about to enter when Imperious noticed Coco start to walk off.

"Hey Coco, where you going?" he called out to which she stopped dead in her tracks which attracted the attention of her team as well.

"I'm heading to the roof for a bit, I'll be back later on." she replied while turning her head slightly to face her teammates but not the entire way. With that she walked off disappearing around the nearest corner. Imperious continued to look to where Coco went but eventually went into the room. As Imperious entered everyone went to their usual spots in the room, Velvet and Fox on their respected beds and Yatsu once again on his chair as he picked up the book that was left there and he continued to read. Imp simply made his way to his other bag he dumped in the corner of the room near the bookshelf and got his things in place. He looked around the room again and noticed one thing, he didn't have a bed.

"You guys got any spare pillows and blankets?" Imperious asked to which Velvet nodded and retrieved a blanket and a pillow from a container from under her bed. "Thanks" he replied as he put together his makeshift bed at least until Ozpin could get him one.

"Imperious if I may ask what is your semblance? During our match you moved unbelievably fast and when I threw you into the air you glided down softly like it was nothing." Yatsuhashi asked with some curiosity as he recalled the match he and Imperious had which perked Velvets interest.

"Well if you must know my semblance is Wind Control, I can use it in many ways like enhance my speed or slow my decent as you noticed during our match, but that's just naming a few things." he replied which received an nod from Yatsu. After that quick conversation an awkward silence fell over the room but Imperious decided to change that. "Ok I've been meaning to ask. But what's with Coco?" Imp asked as he stood up again gaining the attention of his three other members, Yatsuhashi replying with an annoyed expression while looking at the ground, Fox with a calm demeanour and Velvet with a saddened face.

"That's a complicated matter to explain." Velvet answered while looking down at the ground.

"Well we haven't got classes till tomorrow and I'm not planning to leaving anytime soon so I've got time" Imperious expressed with a calm and caring voice, true Imp already got told the deal of what went down by Ozpin but he needed to hear it from their own mouths. Sighing, Velvet thought that since Imperious was on their team now that he has a right to know

"Ok, I might as well start from the beginning" she told as she sat back down on her bed and began explain.

* * *

Earlier in the emerald forest…..

Bayard started to back away from the tree he had just punched and observed what was around him. He continued to hear Growls from multiple directions but they all sounded very similar.

"Come on you beasts. SHOW YOUR SELF!" Bayard shouted as he stood firm but started backing up a little when he saw what he was up against. Ursa's, large bear like Grimm with multiple spikes protruding out of their backs. "Great First Beowolves, now Ursa's this just keeps getting better." the split tail Faunus commented to himself while rolling his eyes at his miss fortune. Over all there were eight of them but two seemed to be bettered armoured than the other six not to mention tall. One of the Grimm charged at the split tail Faunus preparing for a clean hit on the Faunus but Bayard just sighed as he side stepped the Grimm and watched it tumble into another.

"Alright if that's how you want to play then fine, bring it" Bayard said as he gestured for one of the Grimm to come at him, and it worked as two of the six normal Ursa's charged. One Ursa went for a low swing which forced the Faunus to jump back but then was followed by a right punch from the other Ursa which sent the Faunus flying back. Bayard landed on his feet and decided to take the offensive as he charged at the two Ursa, the Ursa in front slammed both of its paws into the ground in front of the Faunus which Bayard jumped over and landed on the Grimm's back. He noticed the other Grimm was about on top of him and he jumped over the Grimm as it lunged at him on the other Ursa's back but having missed Bayard its paw went straight into one of the back spikes of the Grimm on the ground, effectively breaking it in two.

"Thanks for the free weapon" Bayard replied as he lunged at the large spike that was lying on the ground near the Ursa from who it came from. It was a little big for his hand to hold like a sword but it would do as both of the Ursa's stood back up and turned towards their Faunus meal. Not wasting anytime in retaliating, Bayard ran to the two Ursa in front of him with the spike in tow. He jumped onto one of the Ursa and aimed the spike before slamming it into the Grimm head effectively killing it. The other Ursa roared as it charged to the Faunus and attempted to strike him but only ceiled its fate as Bayard leapt from the dissipating Grimm onto the shoulder of the other and positioned himself on the bear's neck while his tail wrapped around its neck. The Grimm tossed and shook about trying to get the Faunus off it but Bayard's tail grip was one of Iron.

"Burn in hell!" he shouted as he felt the tips of his tail ignite which was quickly followed by most of his body. The Grimm roared in pain and agony as the fire started to engulf the Grimm but being of a larger size of Grimm it didn't disintegrate right away but was suffering all together. Bayard then jumped off the Grimm and watched as it was burnt to ash but he didn't get to enjoy the moment as another Ursa charged believing the Faunus to be distracted and it pinned him to the ground while trying to bite down on its caught dinner.

"Get your reeking breath out of my face!" Bayard shouted as smacked his head against the Grimm mouth as it was about to bite again which fed it its own teeth as an appetizer before the main course. Which consisted of Bayard escaping from its grip and sending a flamed fist at the Grimm's fore head, which like with the tree earlier created a large indent and scorch marks near it on the Grimm's white mask killing it instantly and sending it flying into several trees. Turning to another Ursa that thought it would join in on the fun, Bayard felt his body heat continue to rise as his looked at the charging Grimm as it drew near but then slammed his fists into the ground in front of him creating a wall of crimson fire right under the Ursa's feet which killed it instantly. He turned to the remaining Grimm and still felt his flames get hotter by the second until it was scorching the very earth beneath him.

"Ok whose next" he said calmly as one of the Larger Ursa's challenged the Faunus. Clenching his fists Bayard ran forward at the Ursa before jumping as high as he could before letting gravity bring his fists back down to earth, upon impact with the ground an arc of fire appeared from his fists that grew in size and speed before it collided with the Ursa still charging at full speed. The arc knocked it off its feet and set the Ursa fully ablaze. It roared in pain as it felt its very skin and bones melt. Bayard turned to face the three last remaining Grimm after the Ursa had died from the Burns of the fire that ate away at its skin turning it to ash. Furious that its fellow members are dead the three grim charged at the Faunus.

"Let's finish this!" shouted as he started sprinting at the Grimm leaving a small trail of fire on the ground from his bare feet in the process. He pulled his fist back while feeling his heat rise to the point that it was crackling the air around him. He landed the punch on Ursa square in the chest before watching it fly away into the forest. But he only noticed the other two Ursa's at the last minute but by that time the Ursa's were right on top of the split tailed Faunus. The larger of the two Grimm swiped at the Faunus sending him in air before the smaller one slashed at Bayard sending him miles back into a tree, again.

"You two asked for it!" he yelled as he stood up from the ground and glared at the two remaining Grimm. He decided to channel his semblance into his arms but in doing so he noticed something strange. "The hell" he thought aloud as he watched the Crimson coloured fire die down into his arms but he could still feel the heat. He stood back as he saw his very arms grow in size, his skin like before had turned to a dark shade of red with his veins showing which were bright orange. And his fingers had turned into 15cm long dark silver claws. He moved his new fingered claws around to get a feel for them and turned back to the tree that he was thrown into and traced a claw over it before widening his eyes in amazement. The tip of the claw was cutting into the tree like nothing and it was also melting everything around it. He clenched his clawed hands before walking back to where the Ursa's were but he didn't take long as both of the Ursa's came charging through the trees with another in tow but the one behind the first two had a indent in its chest with burns around the indent.

"Looks like someone wanted seconds" he said as he gestured towards the Grimm with the indent as he recognised it as the one he sent flying into the trees before. "Let's see what these new hands can do" he announced as he charged straight for the three Ursa while keeping low to the ground and spreading his arms out revealing his claws. The Injured Ursa gave a supposedly intimidating roar as it charged at the Faunus, as it swiped at Bayard the Grimm left its short stubby legs wide open allowing the split tailed Faunus to slide right underneath them. While doing so Bayard raised his clawed hands to make contact with the Ursa's own skin. It was one of the worsts mistakes Bayard had ever made, the minute his claws made contact the skin tore as if it was sharp scissors cutting through light fabric leaving long streaks of ripped and melting flesh which followed by black blood, lots of it. A moment passed where Bayard was on the other side of the Ursa in a crouched position but what followed was deafening, the Ursa Screamed in pain as it attempted to cover up the blood and stop it from bleeding but it only helped in making it worse. Bayard covered his ears as well as the other two Ursa's.

"Stop Crying You stupid piece of crap!" Bayard Shouted as he jumped onto the Injured Ursa's back, he reared back his left Clawed hand and forced his arm into the Ursa's neck which surprised Bayard as his hand burned its way through the Ursa's neck till his claws were sticking out the front of the Ursa's neck, he pulled his arm back out for it to be covered head to toe in blood even getting on his clothes but thanks to the heat that his body was emitting the blood quickly flaked off letting the Grimm chock to death with the massive hole in its neck. Bayard turned back to the other two Grimm and charged at them as well, wasting no time the Ursa and the Ursa major charged in retaliation. The Smaller Ursa swiped at Faunus but Bayard retaliated in swiping at the Ursa with the opposite arm effectively severing the Ursa's swiping arm with little to no effort at all. The Ursa roared in pain before the Faunus silenced it with planting his claws in the Ursa's face and eyes letting the blood drip down from the wounds before flaking away.

"Alright, Your turn" Bayard announced as he turned to face the last Grimm while removing his hand from the Grimm's corpse letting the body fall to the ground with a thud. The Ursa major and Bayard stood and stared at each other till they both ran at each other, the grimm struck first with an over arch strike followed by numerous slashes to the left and right. Bayard side stepped the overhead strike and continued dodging before flipping away from the Grimm. He gave a low Growl before charging ahead towards the Grimm again, the Ursa went for another swipe but was intercepted by the Faunus's tail which smacked the paw away like nothing before being knocked back by a round house kick to the Ursa's stomach. Taking the advantage Bayard jumped at the Grimm and landing on it with enough force to pin the Grimm back down to the ground for a split second but it didn't matter anyway as the minute Bayard landed on the Grimm he started slashing at the Grimm's chest. Left right up down, the Grimm cried out in agony as it try to claw at the Faunus that was clawing through its very flesh like nothing but its paws would just be knocked back by Bayard's tail.

"Farewell and good riddance!" The split tailed Faunus shouted as he reared his right arm back and buried it into the Grimm's chest pushing as hard as he could before he dispensed the remaining heat from his semblance into the Ursa burning it alive from the inside out. The Ursa went limp before the fire completely consumed the Grimm rendering it to ash. Bayard sighed as he stood up among the ash pile, his bare feet radiating warmth from the embers that still linger on the ground beneath his feet while the black blood started to flake away before dissipating in thin air. He looked to his clawed arms to see them once again flake away revealing his normal five figured hands. He flexed them before turning towards the setting sun and made his way back to his cave using the setting horizon as his humble guide.

"Let's see what tomorrow brings me".

* * *

 **Well that's it for another Chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it so please feel free to Review any help you guys can give me is greatly appreciated. Also Please give a thanks to "Hareta Kuso" and "SPARTAN-G117" for helping me with Proof reading this chapter. ALSO I encourage you all who are reading this to check out Hareta's RWBY Story "The Amnesiac Huntsman (Rewrite)" and Spartan G-117's RWBY story "BLKE: An Odd Quartet". Now I must bid you all farewell and I'll catch you guy's later.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone Mekaravenwolf here with another chapter of "the dragon of fire". Again** **my apologies for the wait but like I have said I'm a slow writer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or its characters as they belong to rooster teeth and Monty. My friend Hareta Kuso owns the OC Imperious. I own the My OC Bayard.**

 **now enough of me talking and enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7 Memories and discovery

"It happened so fast. I didn't know what to think. At first he was right in front of us and then, he faded away like he wasn't there at all." Velvet replied, she was staring at the ground during her entire explanation of what occurred during her teams encounter with the split tail Faunus. The boys had fallen all silent and had been engrossed by Velvets explanation even though both Yatsu and Fox were both there. Imperious on the other hand was simply mesmerised by the great amount of detail the bunny Faunus recalled.

"Next thing I hear was a sharp gasp from behind us. We turned around to see the Faunus behind Coco restraining her, with Yatsu's own sword held against her neck." Velvet continued but paused at describing Coco's capture. Both Yatsuhashi and Fox were both staring at the ground in anger while Imperious continued to listen to Velvets explanation.

"I pleaded with the Faunus to release Coco and after a few minutes he did but, he escaped. Ever since that day she has not been the best" Velvet looked towards Imperious hoping that her little explanation was good enough. Imp gave Velvet a warm smile before walking towards the door.

"Thanks for telling me Velvet, and don't blame yourselves for something that happened. All that matters is that you all are alive and live to fight another day" Imperious replied as he walked out the door to give his team some time to themselves. 'Ok, now to have a talk with Coco' he thought to himself as he started to make his way to the roof were Coco said she would be.

"Why. Why is that Faunus getting under my nerves" Coco asked herself as she sat on the edge of the dorm roof watching the sun set over the horizon. Her team was concerned for her, she knew that. But she still could not stop thinking about that split tailed Faunus that held her at death's door. Her attention was suddenly brought to the door that opened to the roof, thinking it to be one of her original teammates she turned her head away from the door again and gazed back out to the sun.

"Hey Coco, mind if I join you?" Coco heard from behind her but she didn't realise the voice of the person who had joined her, so by instinct she turned to face her guest to see that it was her new team member.

"Oh, yeah sure, Imperious was it?" she asked as she pretty much zoned out when they were giving introductions back at the dorm.

"Yeah, listen. Can we talk?" Imp asked while walking to sit next to Coco on the roof edge hopping that she would not shoot down his chances to help her.

"Depends on what" She bluntly stated as she turned to face Imp who was now sitting next to her.

"About your recent run in with a certain split tailed Faunus" Imp stated at which Coco shivered at the mention of the Faunus.

"I'm not sure what Velvet and the others have told you but that is a touchy subject"

"I know. They told me everything that happened" Coco flinched hoping that Imperious would not continue this conversation. "And I can tell that you don't want to have this conversation. But I think that you have some things that you need to get off your chest." Imp stated while looking out at the shattered moon admiring its beauty until Coco sighed.

"I guess, since it seems that you're not going to stop asking me what happened are you?" she replied as she looked towards Imperious.

"Yep!" Imperious announced.

"Well for starters my team and I got called to Ozpins office for a mission from General Ironwood."

"From Ironwood?"

"Yeah he wanted our help in tracking down and capturing a Faunus that had been attacking his convoys and had stolen a piece of high valued military equipment. So we were sent out to find him and I think that brings you up to speed on the rest."

"Yes it does, but do you know much about the Faunus that you were sent after?" Imp asked hoping that Coco knew something that would give him some lead as to where the Faunus was.

"Well he… he looked about our age but slightly taller. He wore light combat armour over his chest, arms and back, long cargo pants with metal plating around the thighs and shins. To top it off he had a long, and I mean long tail. About double his height in length, that's covered head to toe in what looked like dusty red scales but it was hard to tell in the dark." she answered while looking at moon while giving her description of what the Faunus looked like.

"Interesting. Do you recall anything else?"

"I pretty much gave you a good description. Why are you interested anyway?" Coco asked becoming sceptical about what Imperious was getting.

"Uh um, no reason just so I can get an idea of what this guy looks like." Imp lied nearly sweat dropping as he was hoping Coco would believe him. "Anyway, we should probably head to bed. You and the others have a big day tomorrow." Imperious stated as he stood up and offered a hand to Coco which she accepts.

"Yeah I guess, but still… "She paused as she looked down at the while in deep thought."I'm not a hundred percent sure that I'll be up for it." she stated sounding unsure of herself.

"Ok fine… if they won't say something then I guess I have to. Coco, your team is worried about you and frankly I'm starting to worry as well. Look I can guess that it must not be easy coming to grips of what happened but-"

"But nothing! We had that Faunus trapped, he had nowhere to go and in an instant he had me at deaths door! He could have killed me!" Coco shouted as she cut Imperious off before gripping onto Imps trench coat with tears threating to spill. Imperious was taken aback by Coco's sudden outburst but he slowly released her grip on his trench coat before deciding to speak again.

"Coco stop." Imperious said calmly while keeping a firm tone of voice. At that point Coco had let go of his trench coat and started looking towards the ground. "Look. What happened in the past few days is in the past and is behind you, if you keep dwelling on the past then you lose sight of the future you have tried so hard to strive towards. That Faunus may have gotten the better of you but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are ok and your team is ok." he stated sternly but gently as possible.

"You're… your right, but it's not easy to take in."

"No its not, but we can't let things like that hold us back. Come on, let's get to bed, you and the others have a big day tomorrow." Imperious suggested as he made his way to the roof door before looking back to see if coco would come. Thankfully she looked up at Imperious with a smile one that was genuine which made Imperious smile in response before making their way back to their dorm to get some much needed shut eye.

* * *

The next day, in Emerald Forest…

Early morning in the emerald forest was quiet as usual, no noises with most of the animals probably still asleep. But that was not the case for Bayard as the Faunus started tossing and turning about in his sleep on his makeshift leaf bed he rebuilt, with his tail thrashing about or coiling on itself.

 _"RUN!, RUN! There coming!" a young Split tailed Faunus screamed as he ran through his village before arriving at moderate size house that had a blacksmiths forge built into the side of it. He busted through the door before looking around frantically. "MUM! MUM! DAD!" at the moment of yelling two people emerged from two doors within the house, a middle aged woman with a long red scaled split tail who was wearing a blacksmiths apron and brown leather heeled boots. A middle aged man with short shaggy black hair, emerald green eyes who was wearing a long brown leather trench coat with black cargo pants and black combat boots. On his back were two Broad swords that were steel black in colour with the hilt being crimson red like the woman's scales._

 _"Scales are you alright?" The woman asked as she rushed over to her son._

 _"Bayard? What's wrong?" the man asked he as walked over to his son._

 _"Mum, Dad, we have to leave!, there coming!" Bayard exclaimed as he grabbed both of his parents by their hands and started dragging them towards the door but he stopped at the sudden scream of someone outside followed by the sounds of gun fire. At which both of the parents looked at each other before the father made his way over to a window that was near the door and peered out._

 _"Amber, get some yourself and Bayard to the edge of the forest and wait for me there, now" he asked in a hushed voice while keeping his eyes to what's going on outside._

 _"Irvine dear, what's going on?" she asked somewhat concerned._

 _"The village is under attack." he replied calmly while turning back to his wife with a concerned look before drawing his swords and making his way outside._

 _"Scales, wait right here ok" his mum order as she ran back into the forge before coming back into the house without her apron and instead what looked like some sort of leather armour that exposed some cleverage and her stomach but had her arms, chest and back covered. But in her hands were what looked like two large compacted pistols before she hooked them onto the leather belt that went with the armour. "Come on scales, we need to go. Now!" she yelled as she grabbed Bayard by the hand and ran out the door, but what they witnessed when they did was something out of a nightmare. Death, so much death, there were corpses everywhere while screams could be heard in the background. Not taking any time to look among the dead, Amber started running with Bayard beside her until she tripped at the impact of something hitting the back of her leg._

 _"MUM!" the young Faunus shouted as he ran back to his mother's side to see that she was bleeding by the back of her left leg. His mum looked up to her son before holding his face with her hand._

 _"Run my little scales, RUN!" she yelled as she pushed the young Faunus away. Without hesitation Bayard turned and started running but stopped to look at his mother but was frozen in place in fear. What looked like giant metal men with red glowing faces were approaching Amber as she started standing up with her tail acting as a third leg to for support before activating the pistols on her belt and standing before the metal men with her pistols expanding into one metre long horizontal blades. While it looked the metal men had something protruding out of where their arms would be but Bayard could not tell. Then without any warning or hesitation Amber attacked, her movements her aggressive yet graceful as she flipped around and dodged attacks from the metal men even with her injured leg before countering with a slash to the head or legs of the metal men. After a few minutes the metal men were all on the ground with Amber standing over them before turning back towards Bayard who was watching in awe. Until the young split tailed Faunus witnessed something that would haunt his dreams for years to come. His mother gasped as she looked down at her stomach where both Bayard and Amber saw a long black and red blade with crimson fluid slowly pouring out of the wound. Paralysed by shock and fear Bayard was stuck in place while staring wide eyed and mouth agape at the blade being pulled from his mum's body before she fell to the ground, but instead of expecting to see the lifeless body that was his mother's he witnessed his mother still moving, before he noticed the sheer conviction and rage that burned in her amber eyes, like a great winged beast witnessing the peril of its most treasured child._

 _"Die!" Amber yelled as she mustered enough strength to convert one of her blades into a pistol before firing a lone round directly into the head of the metal man at point blank range. Silence filled the air as the head of the metal man flew off its hinges and clattered on the ground with the body falling over as well with a loud clang of metal bashing against metal. Bayard stared in surprise that his mother with every ounce of strength she had despite being severely wounded shot and killed the metal man however his attention was brought back to his mother as she fell back on the ground. Seeing this the young Faunus rushed towards his mum, but before he reached her, the world around him turned black leaving him and his mother in a pitch black void._

 _"Wha-Whats going on?" Bayard muttered as he looked around seeing nothing but a black void until his eyes rested back to his mother._

 _but as he was approaching, her back started to glow crimson red that soon started taking the form of what looked like large bat like wings except that the bone structure was way thicker than the membrane. Bayard was mesmerised by the sheer beauty of the wings and there crimson colour, but his face turned to one of horror as the wings that emerged from his mum started to consume her head to toe before forming an orb of crimson coloured flames._

 _"M-mum?" the young Faunus stuttered._

 _He stared as he approach the orb, its flames swirling around it in some kind of dance, he reached out to touch it but before it was in arms reach it exploded into seven streams of pure crimson fire that started surrounding Bayard while each stream started to form what looked like a dragon, each one dancing around each other while swirling around his body. He stared at the dragons in amazement until one clenched to his left arm before the others started clenching to different parts of his body. One attached itself to his right arm, another to his chest, two other's to his legs, one to his back and one wrapped itself around Bayard's neck. Bayard panicked at the sudden contact from the flamed dragons and started trying to pull each dragon off but to only grab nothing as his hands passed right through the dragons._

 _"Let go of me, let go!" Bayard exclaimed as he struggled in vain to rid himself of the fiery little creatures. Until he noticed that the dragons started seeping into his skin. Leaving no trace until the young faunus's veins started glowing bright orange._

 _"Wha-whats happening!" he shouted as he felt his muscles_ spasm _all over his body before his arm started growing bigger with his skin turning a darker shade of red before his fingers started changing into_ _15cm long dark silver claws_ _._

 _"My hands, how?" he stated as he continued to admire his hands before he fell to where the ground was. "My legs!" he exclaimed as he lost all feelings in his legs and he witnessed them covered head to toe in similar flames that attached to himself not long ago. He continued to stare at his legs before he was forced to shield his eyes as the flames that coved his legs disappeared in a bright flash. When he looked again he was shocked and confused, his legs had changed. His once human legs were replaced with scaly legs with multiple joints (digitigrade legs), similar to a beowolves back legs with his feet growing in width and length and with his toes being replaced with identical dark silver claws that had replaced his fingers, except that he had three claws on the front of his feet with one on the back of his feet. But he didn't try his legs as he felt that same sensation in his upper back._

 _"what is going on, first my arms, then my legs and now my ba-" he didn't finish as another flash covered his eyes before revealing the exact same wings that he saw appear on his mother but he didn't have time to examine them as he hear a loud roar that sounded like it was coming from all directions. Bayard looked round in confusion and fear before his arms, legs and back started to glow before they started to flake away into the void before he felt his mind slipping into subconscious._

Bayard was still thrashing around while he also started voicing animalistic growls and roars before his eyes bolted open and he scrambled to his feet on all fours while panting heavily with sweat pouring of his face. He looked to his hands and legs noticing that they were normal.

"Damn it, damn it all" Bayard announced after sighing and whipping the sweat from his face with his tail, he had been having the nightmares again but he was concerned about the amount of detail they were in. He took a deep breath before standing on his two feet and walked over towards his makeshift rock bench that had his weapons and cloaking device sitting on it. Giving off their steely black colour, he ran his fingers over the blades of his weapons testing the sharpness, he managed to cut his finger but only lightly.

"I better sharpen these soon." he said to himself as he grabbed his weapons and hooked them on his belt and grabbed the cloaking deceive before making his way over to his satchel, he rummaged through it hoping to find something but sighed as he only pulled out his grey cloak. "Great, just great. Now I'm out of food as well. Might as well head into Vale and get something to eat." Bayard told himself as he put his device and cloak in his satchel while slinging it over his shoulder and started walking out of the cave to be met by the glare of the mourning sun.

"looks like its mid-morning. It will take a fair few hours at least to reach the city sever entrance." he told himself before he his thought wandered to his dream he awake from this morning. "I made my hands change last time, maybe I can do a similar thing to my back?" he asked no one in particular as he brought his hand to his chin while pondering what to do. Over and over the images of the wings that emerged from his mother kept going through his head before memories of him and his mother flooded his mind.

"Stop it! Stop it please! Stop Haunting me!" he growled as he clenched his head while his tail started coiling. He sighed and took deep breaths as the memories started to fade into the corners of his mind. He looked at his hands before he clenched them while thinking back to the wings.

"Well I might as well try." he announced.

He felt the ends of his tail ignite before spreading to the rest of his body with the exception of his head and neck. He focused all of his semblance to his back leaving his entire back covered in flames leaving the rest of his body untouched by the flames. Closing his eyes he channelled the fire into the skin on his back before leaving a numb sensation covering his entire back.

"Well this feels different from when my hands changed." he noticed as he took off his satchel before he felt something grow out of his back before he heard two large tears coming from his leather armour.

"Well so much for the armour that covers my back!" he exclaimed slightly annoyed as he reached his tail to his back to inspect the tears but what he felt was two large objects coming out from the tears that were covered in what felt like small scales. He rolled his shoulder blades and got a reaction he was not expecting. He saw two large wings pass by his arms before they returned to his back.

"Wow." was all he said as he noticed that these wings reacted to his shoulder blade movements. Moving his shoulder blades forward they stretched out past his arms and in front of his body where he got a good look at them. They were just how they were in my dream, they were large bat like wings except that the bone structure was way thicker than the membrane. But much like his hands when they changed they were dark red in colour with bright orange veins spreading through the bone structure, while the membrane was almost glowing a crimson red colour.

"Ok. So if they respond to my shoulder blade movements then let's see if I can do this." he said to himself as he started slowly moving his shoulder blades up and down with similar reactions from his wings as they were moving as slow as his shoulder blades in up and down motions as well. 'So far so good.' he thought as he turned his head back to look at his wings until he decided to put his strength into one strong downwards movement and the results were staggering. Bayard flew about 5 meters off the ground before he landed with a grunt. He looked back at his wings for a moment before he did another downward motion with his shoulder blades but with more strength. He let out a loud yell of amazement as he flew up higher than before but was forced to land on all his hands and feet to spread the impact. Without thinking he flapped his wings again as he flew off the ground into the open sky but not letting gravity interfere yet he kept flapping his wings with amazement and glee written all over his face.

"THIS IS - THIS IT INCREDIBLE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs not caring in the slightest if any Grimm were nearby until he looked down. He eyes widened as he saw he was high above the forest before he realised one important fact.

He didn't know how to land!

"WELL. SHIT!" he exclaimed as gravity started pulling him back down to earth. He thought for a moment before he started steadily flap his wings down to try and slow his decent which seemed to work. He was right above the tree line when he felt his right wing hit on some nearby branches which broke his motion of flapping his wings.

"This is gonna. Hurt!" he exclaimed as he fell through the tall trees hitting almost every possible branch in his way until he hit the ground with a thud. He stood up while growling in discomfort as his aura took the brunt of his fall but left him feeling sore.

"Future reference, don't fly close to trees of any kind." he sighed while rubbing his tail and back. He moved slowly back to the clearing near his cave until something caught Bayard's attention.

"It's quiet. To quiet to happen this deep in the forest unless-" without finishing his sentence he started sprinting back to the clearing on his hands and feet while checking his surroundings and in the thick bush he could make out black silhouettes following him from all sides. Bayard reach the clearing and stopped near the centre where he left his satchel.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." he muttered through clenched teeth as he looked behind him after putting his satchel back on. Beowolves, way too many for him to count, easily at least 5 packs worth with an alpha each.

"Really? Over kill much? One pack I can handle but not five!" he growled as he drew his blades with his tail coiling but turned to see that the grimm were surrounding him from all sides. Bayard knew he could fight a fare few Beowolves but this was ridiculous. He looked around to see which grimm would make the first strike but surprisingly none did. 'looks like the only way out of this mess is to fly out' Bayard thought as he stretched his wings while still keeping an eye on the grimm until he noticed one of the five alpha's strike. Not bothering to move Bayard outstretched his tail and caught the alpha in his tail while slowly being pushed back.

 **Snap**

The sound echoed throughout the clearing as the alpha fell to the ground with a snapped neck. Wasting no more time the rest of the grimm charged in retaliation. Not waiting for the approaching wave of grimm Bayard crouched on the ground before flexing his wings before pushing off the ground with as much force as he could muster. Unexpected by these turn of events the grimm halted there charge before howling at their prey that was flying away.

* * *

Meanwhile at Beacon:

Imperious was walking with his team through the halls of beacon, Ozpin had sent the rest of his team a message that their bullhead was ready and waiting to take them on their mission.

"So how long do you guys think this will take?" Imp asked as he walked next to Velvet with Yatsu on his right and Coco and Fox were in front.

"It shouldn't take any more than a week or two tops" Coco stated with confidence now lacing her words, much to the relief of her team. Imperious was glad to see that Coco had regained her confidence after his little pep talk with her. They walked out of the dorm building to be met by the glare of the morning sun and several small crowds of students near the bullhead. Since it was Saturday and a weekend everyone goes about their business but when it was heard that one of the senior teams was heading out for a mission, serval of the students went to wish them well.

"You guys sure seem popular around here." Imp stated somewhat impressed as he looked among the crowd of students that had gathered.

"Yeah, but we don't try to be. Many of these people probably look up to us. Since we are 2nd years and all." Velvet replied modestly while they all walked through the crowd towards the bull head. There were many who gave Imperious Suspicious looks but left it alone for now.

"Alright, I guess this is it. Be careful and come back in one piece." Imperious said as he wished his team good luck.

"We will be alright Imperious. Oh and keep an eye on our stuff while were gone." Coco Asked as she and FVY were about to board the bull head until they were cut off by someone yelling in the distance.

"WAIT!" Imperious and the others turned to see one girl running towards them with three others following behind her. The girl in front stopped in front of imperious and team CFVY while catching her breath as the other three caught up to her. Imperious looked at the girls before summing up one word to describe each girl as red, white, black and yellow. While Imperious didn't know who these girls were but it looked like his team did.

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?" Velvet asked somewhat puzzled but glad to see them overall.

"What do you mean "what are we doing here?" we came to see you off of course." the Red Girl answered as if it was a stupid question.

"Do you know these girls Velvet?" Imp asked as he turned to face Velvet with the other girls taking notice of him.

"Yeah I do. This is team RWBY, they are friends of mine." Velvet introduced with a genuine smile.

"Well any friends of velvets are friends of mine, I'm Imperious nice to meet you all." Imperious introduced with a slight bow. WBY went to introduce themselves but were cut short by the girl in red speaking for them.

"Hi Imperious, I'm Ruby, this is Weiss, that's Blake and that's my sister Yang! Together we're team RWBY!" the girl in red now known as Ruby introduced as she pointed to her teammates. If Imperious could some up her personality then it would be energetic.

"Anyway we should be off guys, I'll see you when we get back Imperious." Velvet Replied as she and CFY entered the Bullhead before taking off towards the kingdom borders. Until Imperious turned towards the four girls standing near him.

"So how do you guys know Velvet?" Imperious asked as he looked among the four girls.

"Well she is in some of our classes, and she sits near us in the cafeteria." Blake replied as Imperious noticed that Ruby was eyeing what was on his back.

"Hey Imperious what's your weapon like?" Ruby asked as she continued to look at what was on his back. To answer her Question Imp simple smiled while bringing Longinus out from his back and extending it. He chuckled at the look on ruby's face as she pretty much stood there with her mouth open.

"Ohmygodohmygodisthatagunlancedoesithaveanamecanitusedustdidyoumakeityourselfcanitouchit!" Ruby asked a mile a minute while her eyes sparkled as she stared at the weapon.

"Calm down Ruby, Yes this is my Gunlance named Longinus, it can use dust, I did make it myself and yes you can touch it." Imp stated as he held Longinus out for ruby to touch it which resulted her squealing in delight.

"Anyway I'll be in the library if you guys need me. It was good to meet you Imperious." Blake stated as she started to walk away from Imp and her teammates before Yang turned to run after her.

"Wait up Blake we'll come with you!" Yang shouted as she ran to catch up with her bow wearing friend while Weiss sighed as she followed suit before Ruby started running after them before waving to Imp.

"Hey can we play our new board game!" Ruby shouted as she was gone in a blink of an eye while leaving a long trail of red rose petals.

"Well that was a thing." Imp chuckled as he started walking back towards his teams dorm room since he had nothing to do today or that he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Vale Sewers:

"I always forget how much I hate the sewers." Bayard growled as he kept moving through the sludge while making sure his tail was wrapped above his waist. He had been flying for a half an hour before he got the Vale sewer entrance which was a lot quicker than running the way there and having to deal with the local Grimm. He kept walking until he stopped at what he was looking for.

"There's the entrance into the main city." he told no one in particular as he looked up at the sewer lid before checking over his weapons once more before he lifted the lid. Bayard looked around making sure it was clear before he jumped out of the sewers.

"I'm so glad that's over with." he stated slightly relieved as he stretched his arms and tail out before he took his cloak out of his satchel. He started running towards the nearest building while putting his cloak on before he started climbing the side of the wall while grabbing onto the fire escape ladder until he reach the roof top.

"Now the fun part begins, to find a snack." he said to himself as he proceeded to jump from roof top to roof top while keeping out of sight.

* * *

Same time at Beacon:

'Jeez I have the whole dorm room to myself.' Imperious thought to himself as he sat down on his new bed he got recently curtesy of Ozpin while looking over Longinus before sitting down beside his bed.

"I have a whole two days to myself before classes on Monday." he sighed as he looked around the room for something productive to do. Until he heard a silent beeping.

"What's that beeping noise?" he asked no one in particular as he started walking about the room following the sound, he stopped for several seconds to hear where it was coming from until he looked towards the bed that was the nearest to his. Velvets bed.

"I can't look through velvets things without permission, it's an invasion of privacy." Imp Scolded himself as he was about to turn and leave the room, but the beeping got louder. And louder. And louder.

"Oh boy I'm gonna live to regret this." he sighed as he curiosity got the better of him as he started going through Velvets things determined to discover the source of the beeping until he found what he was hearing. It was a type of scroll, smaller than the one he has and lightly different in design.

"Now why would Velvet need two scroll's?" he asked himself as he proceeded to open it. Until he was met with a holo projection of something he was not expecting.

"That's the Faunus that Velvet and the others were asked to bring in" Imp looked over the holo image studying the faunus's features until it disappeared and was replaced with a blinking red dot on what to Imperious looked like a fairly detailed map of vale. Everything was labelled from street names to business establishments.

"Wow, is this a tracking device?" Imp questioned as he tapped the red dot.

His question was answered as the magnification on the map zoomed in on the red dot. He watched the dot move very fast as it appeared that it was moving along the rooftops of several buildings until he zoomed out again.

"He's heading to down town vale."

Imperious pocketed the small scroll before he picked up his weapon before rushing out of the dorm with only the split tailed Faunus in mind.

* * *

 **Well that's another chapter completed. I hope you all enjoyed and feel free to favourite, follow or review. Also a shout out to my mates Hareta Kuso and Spartan-G117 for helping me with this story and be sure to check out their own RWBY stories The Amnesiac Huntsman(Rewrite) and BLKE: An odd quartet. **

**If anyone has any questions then feel free to PM me and I'll answer them as best as I can.**

 **Now I must bid you all farewell and I'll catch you guys later!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! MechaRavenWolf back again with another chapter of The dragon of Fire. Apologies for not uploading this chapter sooner but i kind of got side tracked by lots and i mean lots of gaming, looking at you Halo Wars 2. Anyway... Thank you everyone for the Fav/Follow's of this story as well as the reviews, even if they are only few in number its the thought that counts.**

 **Now a shout out to the reviews!**

 **RedBurningDragon ; I'm glad you think so.**

 **Guest ; Don't worry Blake is coming up soon, I'm focusing on working Bayard into the main plot line with team RWBY before i get into his relationships with Blake. **

**Hareta Kuso ; Thanks mate.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty. Hareta Kuso own's his OC Imperious and I own my OC Bayard.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy Chapter 8.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Confrontation

"Come on, come on, it's got to be around here somewhere?"

The streets of vale were packed with the upcoming vital festival, People from Vale and the other kingdoms going about their business while a certain Faunus mumbled in growled in frustration. Bayard had been traveling from rooftop to rooftop and crossing half of vale to find a place to eat. He had one place in mind however he also forgot the exact location.

"Dammit. I swear that damn place was around here somewhere." Bayard growled as he continued to search the area from the rooftops smiled as he took notice of a young human family of three walking across the street with a young boy in the middle and both parents on either side, the young boy smiled with glee as he held the hands of both of his parents. Bayard smiled before he turned away while realising something, he had shed a tear. He growled as he wiped the tear away before he continued to search the area for the place he was looking for, until his eyes came across what he was looking for.

"Downtown Butchery 'the best meat in vale'." He repeated as he read the sign of the butchery he was looking for. Bayard had a history with this place, it wasn't the first time he had stolen food from this place. Bayard pulled out his cloak from his satchel as he descended into the alleyway that was next to the building he was on before he made his way out in the open.

 _'Just keep your head down, just keep your head down_.' Bayard continued to move across the street with the hood of his cloak up and his tail wrapped around his body to avoid people noticing him. He received stares from several people before he made his way into the shop. As the split tailed Faunus walked in he heard a familiar ding of the doorbell before he noticed a large muscular man with curly black hair and large black beard.

"Hello there, how can I help you today?" the man asked who Bayard recognise as the original shop owner asked as he stared at the cloaked figure of Bayard.

"Um, you got any frozen meat?" Bayard asked as he turned to face the store owner but kept his hood up.

"Up the back left corner."

"Thanks." Bayard gave a slight nod as he made his way towards up the back of the shop. While the shop owner kept his eyes on Bayard

' _Ok, ok, just find the meat and get out, find the meat and get out'_ Bayard thought as he kept walking until he found what he was looking for. His stomach groaned at the sight of so much meat, there was everything from beef, lamb, pork and even fish. Bayard reached out to grab at least one of everything until he realised that his arms were full of frozen meat.

"Damn it. Why do I always feel guilty about doing this." he whispered to himself as against his better judgement he put all of the meat back except for a small stake. Just because he didn't like the Idea of stealing from hardworking people didn't mean that he wasn't going to let himself starve.

"Don't move." Bayard eyes widened as he felt something being pointed at the back of his head and that his tail had unwrapped from his body.

"Turn around. Slowly." Venom lacing those words as Bayard complied and slowly turned around to have the barrel of a double barrel shot gun planted in his face with the shop keeper having his finger on the trigger. "Put the meat down and remove your hood kid. Now." he said while gripping the shotgun firmly with both hands. Bayard did as he told as he slowly put the stake back on the shelf before he removed his hood letting his mid length black hair show along with his amber eyes.

"I…I remember you, you're the one who attacked the Atlas military!" He nearly shouted much to Bayard's annoyance as he was certain that people outside could hear them.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something!" the owner shouted again as he cocked his weapon to which Bayard growled in response, much to the owners annoyance.

"David!" the man shouted to someone.

No one answered.

"DAVID!" he shouted again this time making the mistake of turning his head, and that was plenty for Bayard to make his move.

The Faunus quickly wiped the ends of his tail around the gun before he quickly yanked it out of the shop owner's hands, much to his dismay. He grabbed the weapon and pointed it at the man with his finger on the trigger, but froze as someone shouted.

"DAD!" Both the man and Bayard turned their heads to see a young boy with light brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing sneakers, shorts and a simple blue t-shirt. He was holding scroll and had tears running down his face.

Bayard turned his attention back to the man as he pointed the shotgun at his face. The man turned back to Bayard with fear overtaking his eyes as he slowly put his hands up in a defensive manner before looking towards the boy he called.

"David, I need you to run and get help ok, get the police." he said calmly as he looked towards his son before looking back towards the Split tailed Faunus in front of him.

"No Dad! What about you?!" David shouted as he looked towards his dad before moving a couple steps closer but froze when the Faunus glared at him.

"I'll be fine, just GO!" the father shouted as he looked towards his son with pleading eyes. Quickly nodding the Boy turned and ran out towards the back of the counter where the back door was, While Bayard glared at the man in front of him.

' _Damnit! Now I have very little time left!'_ Bayard cursed in his head as he picked up a small package of frozen meat with his tail before putting it in his satchel.

"Please, don't shoot me, I'm all the kids' got." the man pleaded quietly as he looked Bayard in the eyes. Fear was all there was in his eyes, something that the Faunus New all to0 well. Bayard sighed as he lowered the gun before walking towards the door and placing the gun on the shop counter much to the man's surprise.

' _Never. I'll never harm an innocent person.'_ Bayard thought as he placed his hood on before running out of the shop, not even bothering to hide his tail anymore. He heard several shocked gasps and followed by the sound of approaching sirens as he dashed around people and cars before he moved into the alleyway across the street and started climbing the side of one of the buildings.

 **5 minutes before…**

Imperious was jogging down the streets of vale with the tracking scroll in one hand while being mindful not to run into other people. Stopping momentarily he opens the scroll to again be meet with the detailed map of vale on the screen and the small red dot, but this time it had stopped moving.

"Looks like he's stopped a few blocks away, maybe I can catch-" the sound of blaring sirens cut Imperious's train of thought short.

He looked up from the map to see five, no six cars that all had the vale police department written on the sides of them all. He quickly looked down at the map again to see that the red dot was moving again but at a much faster pace than before.

"It seems that those guys are after him as well huh?" Imp thought aloud as he picked up the pace while using his semblance to boost his speed.

 **Present time…**

He didn't know how far he had run. But Bayard didn't care, he just needed to get away from that place before the military would show up in force. He stopped to catch his breath as his tail was swaying casually behind him like it had a mind of his own. Checking to see if the coast was clear, Bayard heard the faint echoes of sirens a fair distance away. Satisfied of how safe he was, he looked around before Bayard started climbing the side of another building. Upon reaching the roof he saw the sun was just above him meaning he has spent most the morning finding that shop.

"Midday already huh?" he quietly said to himself as he sat down over the edge of the building while taking out the meat he stole. He looked at the contents of what he stole and was satisfied that it was a small lot beef sausages. He wasn't proud of stealing but he had no money, but what do you expect when you spent most of your life living in the forests of the world while only appearing in civilization to steal the necessities to live. Ripping open the packageing Bayard grabbed a handful of sausages with his tail, wrapping the ends around the meat. He activated his semblance just enough to set the ends of his tail alight and cook the meat.

Imperious frowned at the sight before him. The Vale police had cornered off the shop the Faunus was in minutes ago and were questioning who Imp guessed were either witnesses or the shop owners. Sighing Imperious turned to leave the scene before looking down at the scroll again.

"Ok, there he is." he said aloud again as he viewed the red dot on the scroll again but it was not moving again.

"Was he after food or something else?" Imp questioned in a troubled tone as he started walking towards the Faunus last coordinates.

"Damn that smells good." stated in joy as light smoke was coming off the meat as it was nicely cooked. Bayard started salivating as the smell filled his senses. Holding the meat out in front of him, Bayard put out the flames on his tail before taking a small bite out the end of one sausage savouring its taste before he downed the others in quick succession. Letting out a content sigh he laid back on the roof of the building feeling the cool surface against his warm skin.

"I wonder. What would have happened if things turned out differently back then?" Bayard thought aloud as he gazed at the clouds above him, until his tail moved into his sight swaying back and forth before it rested on his chest.

Imperious kept his eyes on the small scroll as he kept walking with the occasional stop to check he was going the right way. Looking at the scroll again he say that the red dot had stopped a few buildings ahead of him but he couldn't tell if he was in the building or on the roof.

' _Hopefully I can get some answers out of him, but if what Coco and Velvet said about their encounter with him are anything to go on then he will most likely refuse to talk. I better keep my guard up around him, who knows if he will run or fight.'_ Imp thought to himself as he kept walking until he stopped near the building the red dot was on.

"There hasn't been any vale police come this way, so he must be avoiding everyone which means that he might be on the roof?" Imp questioned as he started silently climbing a fire escape ladder of the said building before he reached the top and froze. Right there was the Faunus he was looking for, laying on his back facing the sky with his eyes closed.

Imperious was shocked to say the least, the very Faunus that had attacked his team, who had stolen from the military, the Faunus who is wanted by the vale police force was casually laying on his back sleeping!

' _Maybe this won't be so hard after all.'_ Imperious thought as he quietly approached the Faunus carefully to not disturb the sleeping dragon. But it was all for nought. The moment he took another step closer the sound of the sirens that had been fairly distant were now a lot louder. With no warning the split tailed Faunus Shot his eyes open and looked around franticly in shock only to sit his eyes on Imperious. The two stayed perfectly still neither willing to move from their current position.

Seconds passed as the two continued to stare, red eyes clashing with amber before Imp noticed the Faunus' nose twitch before he started to back away from Imperious while sporting a menacing glare. Before Imp could say anything the Faunus turned and jumped off the roof.

"Hey wait!" Imp ran to the building edge to see the Faunus land on the ground with solid ease before he sprinted off. Imp sighed at his misfortune as he jumped off the building but with the aid of his semblance he landed gracefully on the ground before he took off after the Faunus.

* * *

When Bayard dosed off to sleep on the roof he didn't expect himself to find a teenage boy a few feet away from him staring at him when he woke up. At first Bayard was shocked that the teenage boy had snuck up on him without even a sound not to mention that he looked around the Faunus' age. But as he stared at the boy he took in his scent which surprised him even more. Dust, he had a distinct scent of dust on him from several types. Not liking the smell of dust on this boy, Bayard ran. He was running through the numerous alleyways that turned and crossed like one giant maze. Jumping over trash bins, fences while continuing to put as much distance between himself and the boy.

"Hopefully I've lost him." Bayard whispered to himself as he came to an intersection between three alleyways. Until he heard what sounded like a gale of wind coming towards him. The Faunus wiped around only to get hit in the face with a wave of wind but for there to be nothing there. Until he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Good I caught up to you, now just calm down, I'm not here to hurt you-. HEY!" The Boy yelled as Bayard jumped over him and ran down the alleyway to the right before he took off running again in a different direction.

"Seriously! It's going to be a game of cat and mouse! Fine!" Imp shouted as he took off after the ever elusive Faunus again.

Bayard didn't look back as he kept running and running, making several turns down numerous alley ways before coming to a stop at the view of an open street in front of him with the sun blaring down on top of him. Looking back Bayard checked to see if he had lost that boy this time only to hear the gale of wind coming from behind him again.

' _What's with this guy? He's more persistent than those damn huntsman and huntresses I fought!'_ Bayard thought as he sprinted out into the open, weaving through the people in his way while ignoring the several loud gasps coming from the crowd.

* * *

"He's fast I'll give him that."

Imperious came to a stop at the edge of the alleyway looking out onto the street to see his split tailed 'friend' was weaving making his way through the crowd. Following him he noticed the Faunus had jumped onto a parked car setting off its alarm before making a pretty impressive jump off the car before he latched onto the front of a building directly in front of him.

"Well he doesn't seem to care if he attracts attention or not."

Bayard quickly scaled the front of the building till he reached the roof, looking down to see the boy was still following him. He growled before taking off again jumping roof to roof.

' _I'm starting to get sick of this guy following me around everywhere I go, it's almost like he's able to track-_.' Bayard froze mid thought as he once again heard the gale of wind that always seemed to be accompanied by the guy who was following him.

Spinning around he came face to face with the same guy again but this time he had what looked like a lance with a spear tip in his hand. Turning to run again Bayard jumped to the next roof, however instead of a rough landing he completely crashed when he felt something hit his leg with the power of a bullet, fell to one knee in shock and pain.

' _What the hell!? Did I get shot!?'_ He thought as he dismissed what he thought was a bullet that had hit him as whatever hit him felt large and metallic.

He turned his head in time to see the very lance the boy was holding before gently float back into his hand. He fully turned to face the boy while bring out his blades and extending them fully.

"Sorry but I just want to talk, my name's Imperious and I didn't meant to hit you but I can't keep chasing you all day." the boy spoke in an apologetic manner while keeping a firm grip on his weapon. Bayard brought his weapons closer to his body as the now named Imperious attempted to move closer.

"Look, I don't want to fight you. But I need answers. Why did you spare a huntress you fought recently? She wore mostly brown and black with a giant minigun as her weapon-" Imperious was cut off as the Faunus started growling and staring daggers at him. Bayard remembered that Huntress, she and her team were told to bring him in and he held her hostage to make his escape after releasing her.

' _What does this 'Imperious' guy know about what happened, is he a friend of the huntress? If so I can't take any chances with this guy.' He may have been sent to bring me in like she did._ Bayard thought as he continued to stare at Imperious while slowly moving his body into a firm stance should he need to.

"If the only way I can get you to answer me is to fight you then I won't hold back." Imperious stood his ground as he brought his lance up in front of him in a defensive stance, preparing himself for the inevitable fight ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge in his flagship, Ironwood was looking over the monitors that were tracking the split tailed Faunus through the very device the Faunus stole from him. He watched as the confrontation between the Faunus and a Mysterious boy James hadn't seen before.

"Do we have any conformation on the identity of the boy?" the general asked the nearest officer that was setting next to the monitor the general was looking over.

"We have just received it sir. The boy's name is Imperious and he's the adopted son of the huntsman known as Tiger, he is currently a Student at beacon academy, his weapon is a Gunlance named Longinus and his semblance is the control of wind. We don't have any other information about him or where he came from sir." the officer finished in a regretful tone as he turned towards his commanding officer.

"Beacon you say?"

"Yes sir. He was only recently accepted and was placed as a second year student." the general walked back to his chair of high authority as he held his chin with his hand in deep thought.

"What are you up to Oz?" Ironwood whispered to himself as he started recalling a conversation he had with his old friend not too long ago.

* * *

 **Earlier that day…**

"What do you mean I'm to stand down?!" Asked a very aggravated general as he looked into the eyes of his long-time friend over the large monitor.

 _I believe I made myself clear general. Any sudden deployment of your troops into the streets of vale without any warning, all to 'apprehend' one Faunus, will certainly cause unease among the citizens. If not panic._

"Your saying I'm to do nothing while that Faunus runs free with a valuable piece of technology. I'm sorry Ozpin but I simply can't do that, since a team of your second year students were defeated by this very Faunus on his own, then that's all the more reason for me to deal with this matter myself." the general replied in a strict tone.

Ozpin had contacted Ironwood after he caught wind of the Faunus's movements in vale

 _You could have dealt with that Faunus yourself before he came into vale, correct general? As I recall you were capable of tracking that supposed piece of technology that the Faunus stole from you. So why are you only taking action now? And another question, why are you so desperate to get it back?_

Ozpin gave the general an inquisitive stare before the general sighed.

"The tracking software we installed into the device only as a signal strength to a limited degree, if the signal is out of range, underground or has a dense object surrounding it, then it's very heard border line impossible to detect. As for the device itself-" the general trailed off as he brought out his personal scroll from his coat pocket. Connecting the scroll to the large monitor for Oz to see, the general brought up the schematics.

Ozpin stared at the blueprints that showed a device that looked identical to a bomb trigger, with a calculated stare as he read over the notes that were written with the on the blueprints themselves.

"This device is a Personal Cloaking device or better known as a PCD. We had been developing the device to render the user completely invisible. We had designed this device to help combat the Grimm in the field and the testing for the device had been running smoothly. But when I came to vale I asked that the device to be delivered to vale so I can oversee its final testing here personally. But…"

The General trailed off until Ozpin finished his sentence for him.

 _Until the convoy was attacked and the Faunus stole the device._

"And since the device is so small we were not able to install a tracking device with a large signal strength. This device is the result of years of hard work and thousands upon thousands worth of lien."

The general sighed as he looked Oz dead in the eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Oz… This Faunus is a criminal, and he must be brought to justice for the crimes he has committed against the Atlas military. If you are not going to do anything about this problem then I'll have to-"

 _James… I'm already working on an Idea to end this problem peacefully, and working to resolve what you started in the first place. Do not approach this Faunus. I know what he is carrying is important to you but I need you to not send any of your forces after this Faunus._

The general silently waited for Oz to continue while in deep thought of what he had said so far.

 _There are still many things about this Faunus that we don't fully know. His story… judging from the brutal 'treatment' of your soldiers from the recorded footage and his response to team CFVY, I believe that he has suffered such a painful loss that he is willing to go to many lengths to get what he desire's but not at the result of needless killing. So I suggest that you think on this matter about what would be the most sensible approach to this situation. Good day general._

Ironwood blinked in confusion as Ozpin ended the call on him. Pocketing his scroll again the General walked back to his chair on the bridge of his flagship with a hardened gaze all the while pondering what his long-time friend had just said to him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ozpin's office the wise headmaster sighed to himself as he ended the call on his long-time friend, bring up the recorded footage from the most recent Attack by the Faunus and replaying it over and over again the professor continued to study everything he could about this Faunus.

"Young man, what has happened to you to have so much anger, what have you experienced to become what you are?"

* * *

 **Alright everyone that's another chapter over and done with. And I've left it on a deadly cliffhanger! Stay tuned to this story for the battle between Imperious and Bayard begins! But who will come out on top? And what has Oz got up his sleeve?**

 **Also a shoutout to my good friends Hareta Kuso and  SpartanG-117 for helping me with this story. Also check out there own RWBY stories The Amnesiac Huntsman(rewrite) and BLKE: An Odd Quartet. **

**Don't forget fav/follow and write a review, if you have any question then feel free to PM me and I'll answer the best I can.**

 **Now I must bid you all farewell and I'll see you all later!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Everybody I'm Back! sorry its taken me so long to post another chapter but I've had a very hard couple of months. First My hard drive freaked out and wiped everything on it including my story, but thankfully I was able to recover everything eventually and secondly I've had some pretty bad writers block. My apology's if I've been keeping you all waiting but I'm still fairly new to this so I'm trying my best. now let's give a shout out to the reviews!**

 **Ftxfusion24: Well you will just have to find out and Imperious and Daichi are not equal in terms of fighting prowess, lets just say Imp has a few more tricks up his sleave that he didn't show off in front of Daichi. And thanks for your support.**

 **100PercentBadass: don't worry I'm not stopping this story XD. And thanks as well.**

 **Now without further ado enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY as it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty, I also don't own Imperious as he belongs to my good friend Hareta Kuso. I only own my OC Bayard.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Battle of the elements**

The air was tense, the only sound being heard were the faint echoes of traffic and sirens but to Bayard and Imperious they blocked out all other distractions as they focused solely on each other. Neither making a move as they held their respective weapons in a defensive stance. Imperious taking slow shallow breaths while Bayard took heavy deep breaths as they slowly circled each other. Bayard's piecing amber eyes were like daggers as they glared at Imp as he held his blades close to his body with his tail slowly swaying behind him with each step he took. Imperious kept his eyes narrowed as he held Longinus in a tense but relaxed stance. To anyone who would be watching this staring contest it would almost be like an Apex predator was squaring off against a veteran hunter.

Sprinting at each other at full speed both Bayard and Imperious clashed in a dead lock with a resounding clang of metal against metal until Bayard loosened his grip before he went for a spin kick on Imp's head only for the huntsman in training to evade the kick with ease only to be sent skidding back as the Faunus's tail collided with his exposed chest. Continuing his offensive Bayard charged again to jump high in the air before bringing his blades down on imperious head in a scissor fashion only to be dodged as Imperious rolled out of the way before the Faunus's blades cut into the brick of the roof.

Deciding to finally take the offensive imperious charged at the Faunus performing several lunges, stabs and swipes only to be with blocked by the Faunus's long blades or evaded entirely. Quickly making an overhead strike Imperious hoped to catch the Faunus off guard only for Bayard block the strike with his blades again. Smirking that his plan had worked Imp broke the clash and gave a hard kick to the Faunus's stomach only to be caught off guard as the Faunus caught his leg with his tail!

'Shit!' Imperious mutually cursed as the Faunus narrowed his eyes before making a quick spin that threw imperious towards the edge of the roof until he caught himself at the last minute. 'This guy is not messing around. He clearly knows what he is doing, guess that what I get for underestimating him. Man, if Tiger saw me make that mistake he would beat me solid for doing so.' Imperious thought as he continued to watch the Faunus as Bayard went in for another strike. Leaning left and right Imperious evaded all of the Faunus's repeated stabs and slashes before finally landing a fast and powerful kick on the Bayard's exposed chest. Bayard grunted as he flipped back in response to the kick before he covered his chest with his blades in a defensive cross stance.

'This Imperious is much faster than I thought.' Bayard growled as he lowered his stance while holding on of his blades in front of his chest while the other was held behind him. Imperious raised an eyebrow at the Faunus's change in stance but soon noticed a small flame on each end of the Faunus's split tail. Keeping on the side of caution Imperious held Longinus in a defensive stance over his chest while trying to anticipate Bayard's next strike. Sprinting full speed towards Imperious, Bayard uses his forward momentum to jump at Imperious before bringing both of his blades down on Imp's head only for his strike to be blocked again. Not relenting Bayard continues his onslaught of slashes and stabs only for Imperious to block them all as well, the Faunus tries to aim for the hunter in training's head again in a scissor like manner only for Imp to catch the counter with his own swing on Bayard's head resulting in a stalemate again.

"I'm not falling for this again!" catching Bayard off guard with his sudden outburst Imp broke the clash before sweeping the Faunus's legs out from underneath him. Standing over the Faunus pointing the tip of Longinus at his head. "It's over. Drop the blades and answer my question." Bayard growled as he stared at Gunlance tip. Not releasing his weapons, the Faunus instead snaked his split tail around Imp's leg and yanked hard resulting in the hunter in training dropping his weapon and landing hard on his ass with a grunt. Taking the opportunity Bayard snatched the Gunlance with his tail and quickly back away from Imperious.

'Now he should be easier to deal with without this.' examining the Gunlance Bayard ran his hands over the tip of the weapon and admiring its fine craftsmanship until he felt the wind start to pick up around him.

"Drop it." the Faunus looked up to see Imperious standing with his head lowered where his eyes were shadowed by his hair. "Get your hands off my weapon." Bayard instead did the opposite and twirled the Gunlance in his tail before pointing it at the hunter in training. Narrowing his eyes Imp slowly walked towards the Faunus with the small gale of wind surrounding his form. Walking to meet Imperious Bayard matched Imps pace while holding his blades in a defensive stance as well as holding the Gunlance behind him in his tail's grip. Standing mere inches from each other, face to face, both human and Faunus glared at each other. Pulling his fist back in anger Imp went for a punch on the Faunus.

'Foolishness.' only for Bayard to effortlessly lean to the right. Smirking at his opponent's complete lack of control Bayard leaned to back after Imperious went for another punch only for the Faunus to be completely caught off guard as he was sent flying across the roof from a strong gust of wind blasted him in the chest. Managing to land on the edge of the roof the split tailed Faunus only had seconds to react as Imperious was already in front of him ready to land another punch. Trying in vain to evade the punch Bayard rolled to the side before he was kicked mid role straight in the chest. Coughing and wheezing the Faunus stood back up before he was punched square in the face by Imperious which sent him straight onto his back.

"I'll take this back." Imp pried his weapon from the Faunus's tail before he narrowed his gaze down on the Faunus. "Maybe I over did it just a little." Imp stated concerned as he bent down and checked the Faunus pulse completely oblivious to his tail snaking around his neck until he was held in a tight chock hold. Grasping his neck in panic Imp looked down to see the Faunus glaring at him until he felt a strong kick to his chest as he was sent skidding back across the roof out of the Faunus's grip. Never taking his eyes off the Hunter in training Bayard pulled something out of his pants pocket before revealing a trigger like object in his tails possession. Imperious looked up in time to see the Faunus disappear from his sight.

"The hell is this?" Imperious mumbled in shock as he started frantically looking around to find where the Faunus disappeared to only to see nothing. "This must be what Coco was talking about when she saw the Faunus disappeared- Shit!" Stumbling back from a slash across his chest as his aura flared to protect him, Imp looked around hoping to see the Faunus be instead he didn't see anything. Wincing in pain again as he felt another slash across his back, despite his aura flaring again he didn't vocalise his pain instead he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

'Not too much longer.' Bayard thought as he stealthily circled around the hunter in training until he stopped upon noticing Imperious had calmed down and had closed his eyes. Doubt crossed his mind as he saw this new-found focus, he wanted to use this chance to run but a brief image of his father crossed his thoughts _. Only cowards would flee from a strong opponent, a true warrior would face them head on, putting everything on the line._ Taking a deep breath, the split tailed Faunus cleared his mind and focused on his opponent. Crouching low to the ground slowly approached the young hunter.

Imperious held his Gunlance in a defensive but relaxed stance as he opened his eyes as started looking around until something caught his eye. Narrowing his eyes, he could vaguely see a silhouette of some kind swaying left and right that was slowly approaching him. "Got you." Spinning Longinus in his hand until he held it in like a javelin before he threw it as hard as he could at the swaying silhouette.

'How!' Completely shocked by this turn of events, Bayard Prepared to dive out of the way but was completely taken aback by the sheer speed of which Imperious threw his weapon. With know no time to dodge Bayard prepared to flare his aura to brace the hit but was surprised to see the weapon fly right past him but flinched when he felt it hit his tail followed the sound of breaking metal. A loud screech followed before it died down as Bayard's form started to reappear.

"Now that even's the playing field up a fair bit. Shall we continue?" Imp asked in a serious tone as he gripped his weapon as it floated gently back to him and saw the split tailed Faunus reappear with a confused expression. Bayard looked until he noticed the device that gave him his advantage shattered on the ground behind him with several sparks of electricity. Growling in frustration Bayard lowered his stance while holding his blades out to his sides. Roaring in rage Bayard charged at Imperious, his blades cutting the air as he ran before he went for a swing at Imps legs. Imperious effortlessly blocked and strike but slightly buckled under the weight of it, continuing his onslaught the split tailed Faunus sent strike after strike utilising both his blades and his body. Blocking each hit Imperious was surprised by the sheer strength behind each strike until he noticed something truly eye catching, the Faunus's tail was completely on fire!

"Burn!" Much to Imps surprise the split tailed Faunus finally spoke as he jumped spinning mid-air before his flame infused tail collided with Imperious weapon which much to his shock sent him flying over the edge of the roof, completely unaware that his small tracking scroll flew out of his trench coat pocket landing in front of the Faunus. Breathing heavily Bayard eyed the scroll in front of him but noticed that he was hearing a silent beeping noise. 'the hell?' he thought as he opened the scroll to be meet with a very detailed map of vale with one location flashing a small red dot.

"Well that was unexpected. I take it that your semblance involves fire then." Bayard heard the same voice of Imperious call out over the edge before the same hunter in training leapt onto the roof again. "Got to say, your sure strikes pack… a… punch." Imp trailed off as he noticed the Faunus was holding what looked like the small tracking scroll. Double checking his trench coat pockets only to find that it wasn't there. He looked back towards the Faunus to see him holding the scroll while glaring at him. Never taking his eyes off the Imperious, Bayard could feel the flames on his tail start of snake up his arm to his hand coating it in a blanket of crimson coloured fire, which was the hand he was holding the scroll.

"Wait that scroll… wasn't… mine." Imp trailed off again as he saw the very scroll melt in the Faunus's hand until it was nothing but a small puddle of liquid. "Great now how am I going to explain this to velvet." Scratching the back of his head Imperious sighed as he looked towards the Faunus before narrowing his gaze. Bayard responded with growling while the flames around his body grew holding his blades in a defensive stance he felt his flames obeying his commands as they snaked around his body before they started circling his blades. Finding the sight quite beautiful, Imperious couldn't help but admire the Faunus's semblance before he held his Gunlance firmly with both hands.

Charging forward Bayard slashed both of his blades in an X fashion only to be dodged by Imperious who could still feel the intense heat of his fire passing by him. Keeping up his assault, Bayard sent a fury of slashes and kicks which were either blocked or dodged much to his annoyance. Jumping back Imperious started to notice that the Faunus was moving slightly slower than before as he saw the Faunus was starting to lightly pant in exhaustion.

'looks like he's lacking in endurance. If I can keep avoiding his strikes, then maybe he will tire out?' Imp was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the Faunus charge again.

Annoyance. That's all Bayard thought of Imperious now. The irritation was getting to him when the hunter in training kept evading strike after strike. Much to the point that he was striking out in almost blind anger.

'He's recklessly attacking now. Is it exhaustion? Anger? Or both? Either way I need to get those blades away from him now while I have the chance!' Imp thought as he kept evading his strikes until he got his opening. The split tailed Faunus made an over-head swing which was slower by most likely his exhaustion. Capitalising on this opening Imp side stepped the slash before he swept the Faunus's feet out from beneath him, in his confusion and shock Bayard loosened his grip on his blades before they were knocked out of his hands.

"these things sure have some weight. Now that I've gotten those blades away from you will you cooperate now?" Bayard looked up to see the tip of Imp's Gunlance pointed at his neck while he held both of the Faunus's blades in their standby form on his belt after seeing they came with hooks. Not responding to the hunter in training Bayard gave a low intimidating growl.

'Nobody touches my blades and gets away with it!' Smirking as he started to snake his tail around Imps legs again until he felt a slight amount of pressure being applied on the end of his tail. Looking down he growled in annoyance again as he saw the young hunters foot pinning his tail to the roof.

"You didn't think that I would be caught off guard again by your tail, did you?"

Feeling anger building the Faunus glared daggers at the hunter before he quickly gripped the Gunlance before pushing Imperious away from him enough for Bayard to jump back away creating some breathing room between the two. Clenching his fists Bayard once again felt the fire start to snake from his tail to his arms. Looking down at his arms quickly Bayard noticed that once again his muscles spasm all over his arms as they grew into the large dark silver clawed hands with crimson coloured skin. Speechless at when he had witnessed, Imperious took a cautious step back as his eyes narrowed at the new development.

"Well that's new." Imp looked in awe as Bayard flexed his claws in and out creating a small spark of fire every time the tips of his claws would meet. Imperious held Longinus in a defensive stance preparing for the impending assault. Side stepping a surprisingly quick overhead slash from one of the Faunus's new clawed hands, Imperious was shocked to see that when the claws made contact with the roof they left long half melted claw marks. For about a minute Imperious was on the defensive as he continued to evade the claw strikes coming his way until the Faunus jumped and brought both of his clawed hands down on the hunter in training only to get frustrated after he evaded the strike again but the moment his claws impacted the roof a small wave of fire emerged from the claws and destroyed half of the roof in the process.

'What? How?' Bayard and imperious thought at the same time as they witnessed this new power.

* * *

Meanwhile…

On the bridge of his Atlesian flagship James watched with interest the fight that broke out between this boy named Imperious and the Split tailed Faunus that has caused him so much trouble. There were several times the general thought of sending in his troops to stop the fight from escalating any further but held off when he saw the Faunus's hands changed shape again. Ever since the day of the Atlesian knight test in the emerald forest, the general had been watching the video footage over and over again, but he couldn't figure out if it was the result of the Faunus's semblance or if it was something else entirely.

"Do we have any idea what is allowing this Faunus to change his hands into those claws?" the general asked anyone of the many atlas personnel on the bridge with him that were also monitoring the fight.

"We have no way of confirming this without performing a body scan on the Faunus, but we believe that it has something to do with his semblance as the fire from his tail snaked into his arms before they started to change." one of the officers replied as he turned to look at her superior before another spoke up.

"But we can safely say the Faunus's semblance is defiantly involved with fire in some way." the general took those answers in until he noticed on the main screen that the Faunus was striking at Imperious again from jumping but his eyes widened as he witnessed the small wave of fire erupt from the Faunus's hands upon touching the roof.

"What happened!" Ironwood shouted but everyone else in the room looked just as surprised.

"We…We don't know sir!"

"Contact the vale police and request that they set up a perimeter around this area. We are ending this now before anyone gets hurt."

* * *

Snapping out of there shock both Imperious and Bayard faced each other again before Bayard charged again. Swiping left right up and down Bayard was relentless before he brought his clawed hands to swipe Imperious in an X fashion before but desperately wanting to avoid those claws Imp back flipped back before he opened the tip of the Gunlance to reveal the gun barrel and with a pull of a trigger fired a high calibre bullet aimed right at the Faunus's head.

'Shit.' Bayard cursed in his head as he brought his clawed hands in front of his face as a shield but recoiled as the power behind the bullets impact his hands with the bullets falling to the ground in small pile of liquid metal. 'If he shoots once he will shoot again.' Out of instinct brought both of his clawed hands into the ground with the picture of a flame shield like he did when he raided the Atlesian convoys coming from atlas, but what Bayard forgot to consider was his clawed hands. Upon slamming his claws into the roof, a small fire dome surrounded him with the crimson coloured flames snaking around the dome instead of his usual small fire wall.

Imperious gritted his teeth while he fired three more high calibre rounds in quick succession but much to his surprise the bullets didn't even come close the Faunus as they were melted in small puddles liquid. The Faunus glared at the hunter in training before doing something completely unexpected, he held his left clawed hand out and all the crimson fire that made up the dome around the Faunus started to form into a ball floating just above the Faunus's hand, looking roughly the size of a large sports ball.

'Haven't done this in a while.' Bayard thought as he clearly remembered of the time he first learned of his semblance.

* * *

 _ **12 years ago…**_

 _It was a cold morning in the village, despite being along the border of the normally ice-cold kingdom the village of_ _Amani would still endure freezing temperatures most of the year with the exception being near the time of spring. When the meadows near the village would bloom to the brim with beautiful flowers and lush green grass but today was like most days, cold._

 _Shivering his little split tail, a young Bayard walked out of his room holding his shoulders in the cold trying to keep himself warm. Looking down in the living room he noticed the small fire place they had was out cold with no trace of a single flame. Feeling the need for warmth Bayard went to the one place any child can guarantee to find warmth from the cold, his parents room. Desperate to seek out the warmth, the young Bayard climbed up with his parents and cuddled in with them. Drawing one of his parents from there deep slumber little Bayard wrapped both of the ends of his tail around his mother's tail while he snuck into his father's embrace._

 _"Morning Bayard. Were you cold again?' questioned his father as he rubbed the back of the Faunus's head while stroking his fairly long black hair. Bayard didn't say a word but shivered instead. "I'll take that as a yes. Was the fire place out again?" Bayard turned his head and nodded before he sunk further down into the warmth of the bed causing his mother to finally draw her from her slumber. Letting out a content sigh she gazed with a loving smile upon the two most important people in her life._

 _"Morning my two handsome boys."_

 _"Morning mum."_

 _"Morning my beautiful, elegant dragon."_

 _"Honey? Was Bayard cold again?" Bayard's mother asked as she started to wiggle over to her little Faunus embracing him in a comforting hug while sleepily gazing into her husband's eyes._

 _"Yeah the fire place was out again. I'll go light it."_

 _"Thank you dear." as soon as the father moved out of the bed, the young Bayard climbed out of his mum embrace as he eagerly followed his father._

 _"Dad can I see you light the fire again?" the young split tailed Faunus eagerly asked as he followed after his father down into the kitchen. Walking out into the living room by the fire place with a excited little Faunus following behind him Bayard's father smiled as his son's eagerness._

 _"You want to watch the flames again son?" Bayard only nodded with s smile on his face before his father lighted a match in his hand before tossing it into the fire place that still had ample amount of wood left to start a flame. It didn't take long for the fire to start as Bayard stared in awe of the bright flames that danced around the wood._

 _"Son, I'm heading back into bed for a little bit. Remember don't touch the flames." Bayard's father said in a half-tired voice before walking back upstairs and into the bedroom while the young Faunus just stared at the flames._

 _"It looks so beautiful" Bayard whispered before he saw something catch his eye. Sitting in the fire looked like a small winged creature._

 _"A dragon?" the young split tailed Faunus whispered as he stared in awe of the little winged creating sitting in the fire while resting its small head on the burning wood. Upon hearing Bayard's voice the small creature raised its head before staring into Bayard's eyes with matching amber eyes._

 _ **'Bayard'**_ _a voice whispered as the Faunus looked around in shock trying to find the source._ _ **'Bayard'**_ _the voice called again before Bayard felt something enticing him towards the fire place. Upon looking back he say the dragon had stood up on its hind legs while it continued looking at the young split tailed Faunus. Feeling an instinct pulling at the Faunus to reach out to the fire dragon the young Faunus did just that seemly in a trace like state. As Bayard reach out his hand near the flames his was startled out of his trance by a loud roar that shook the house around him._

 _"Who's there, what's going on!" Bayard almost screamed as he felt the roar as it shook him to the core but was silenced as he felt an extreme heat in the palm of his hand. Quickly turning his head in a panicked state Bayard jumped upon seeing the same small fire dragon was standing on the palm of his hand but to his surprise this intense heat that this creature radiated didn't hurt the young Faunus at all. Without warning the same small dragon started to wrap itself around Bayard's hand before it was engulfed in a bright light._

 _Both of Bayard's parents were peacefully lured back to sleep hoping to get a few more hours rest before the day started, but were shook from there slumber again at the sound of a loud scream._

 _"Honey what was that?" the mother whispered in a concerned voice before she noticed that her son hadn't climbed back into bed with them while they were asleep. "wait, where's Bayard?" she asked slightly panicked until both her and her husband sprung out of bed and raced out of their room. Looking down at the living room both parents were shocked to see Bayard sitting in front of the fire place holding his hand._

 _"Bayard! Are you alright? What happened?!" the father asked in a panicked tone before he stopped a few feet away from his son. Bayard looked fine the shocking thing was what was in his hand. A small ball of crimson coloured fire was hovering just above the palm of his hand!_

 _"Dad what's going on." Bayard asked panicked hopping to that his parents had some answers as to what a ball of fire appeared in his hand._

 _"Bayard Honey what… happened…" the mother spoke softly before seeing what was in her son's hand, her eyes widened in surprise before her husband spoke up._

 _"Dear, is it time?"_

 _"yes, it is. Bayard?" his mother spoke up before she kneeled on the floor in front of the shaken Faunus. "we have a lot to talk about."_

* * *

 **Present time…**

Bayard was brought out of his memory at the sound of a loud click bringing his attention back to reality. He looked up to see the hunter in training place another dust crystal into his weapon, the Faunus narrowing his gaze at the colour the crystal was.

'A lightning dust crystal.' Bayard growled as he felt the intensity of the ball of flame that he held in his hand. The two started circling each other again, their eyes never leaving their opponent as imperious held his Gunlance at the ready and Bayard held the fireball in his hand also at the ready. Without warning Bayard roared as he lunched himself into the air and with all of the strength he could muster he threw the fireball as hard as he could.

"Shit!" Imperious cursed as he in a matter of seconds clicked a button on the hilt of Longinus before throwing his Gunlance as hard as he could at the airborne Faunus before he flared his aura to protect himself from the inbound ball of death. Bayard realising his mistake braced his arms in front of his chest to shield himself as well until he saw the tip of the Gunlance be coated in a layer of electricity. Two explosions resulted between the two, one of fire and the other of electricity, each with their own cloud of smoke as a result. Seconds passed with no movement, until the smoke cleared showing Imperious and Bayard panting in exhaustion as their own aura's flared before both locked eyes with each other. Determination to defeat their opponent at all costs before Imperious smirked a little, much to Bayard's confusion. "Your powerful I'll give you that, if I didn't flare my aura there at the last second then I may have been toast." Imp chuckled a little before he caught a smirk cross the Faunus's face as well. They both stood there facing each other smirking while they waited for their energy to come back to them until Bayard's keen sense of hearing noticed several loud noises getting closer.

'What's that sound?' Bayard thought until he turned looked around as saw three air ships approaching him and the hunter in training.

"Are those Atlas air ships? I guess Ironwood wants to capture you badly" Imp spoke out loud as he watched the approaching ships getting closer until he noticed the split tailed Faunus had lowered into a stance with his claws out before he charged at the hunter in training. Slashing left and right over and over again as Imperious kept dodging until when Bayard slashed upwards resulting in Imperious stumbling back before he tripped when he felt something snake around his foot. "Ow, hey wait!" Imperious yelled as he saw the split tailed Faunus running roof top to roof top away from him. "Jeez even he forgot his… weapons…" Imp trailed off as he went to reached for where he had the Faunus's weapons hanging from his belt only to feel empty air.

"Oh, he's good." Imp smirked as he stood back up watching the one of the atlas ships land near him while the other two gave pursuit of the Faunus. "We will finish our fight another time." Imp sighed as he watches the Faunus disappear out of his sight, before he noticed four Atlas soldiers all holding rifles were walking towards him.

"You Imperious?" one of the four Atlas soldiers spoke while Imp merely gave a curious look in their direction.

"Yeah, I am"

"General Ironwood would like to speak with you, come with us."

"Sure thing." imp sighed as he followed the soldiers into the air ship before it sped off towards Ironwoods flagship.

* * *

"Jeez can I just catch a break from these guys please!" Bayard growled as he was making detours after detours trying to get away from the air ships in pursuit. First the streets surrounding the area were cornered off by the vale police meaning he couldn't make a break for it in the streets and with those two air ships looking for him from above, he couldn't escape over the roof tops either. "I'm trapped, that means I'll just have to find some place secluded and wait for everything to die down a little." Bayard sighed as he quickly ran through the alleyways looking for the most out of the way area he could until he came across small rundown warehouse that was fairly cramped in between a bunch of apartment buildings.

"This is probably the most suspicious place that I could hid in, but I guess that this will have to do."

* * *

Later that evening…

"Ugh we should have never let him play" Yang grumbled as she, Ruby and Weiss walked into their dorm room while Ruby was giggling at her sister's misfortune of getting beaten at 'Remnant the game'.

"Your just mad that the new guy beat you. See if you had just attacked when I told you to then none of this would have happened." Ruby explained to her Yang as Blake who was sitting on her bed contemplating about the serious of events that had happened at the docks with the white fang was about to leave the dorm room until Weiss called out.

"Stop." Blake stopped reaching for the doorhandle before Weiss continued. "lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody." she listed off

"Uhh, have you met Blake?" yang counted before Weiss continued.

"Which I get is kind of you're thing." Weiss air quoted 'thing' as black turned to face her teammate. "but you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us that you would let us know if something is wrong. So Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!" Weiss said with determination while she balanced a top of a chair before putting it back where she got it from then shuffling back into place next to her teammates.

"I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked in a down tone.

"Torchwick, the white fang, all of it. Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it."

"Ozpin told us not to worry, between the police and the huntsman I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm not! They don't know the white fang like I do." Blake yelled back before Weiss interjected again trying to calm things down.

"Ok. Between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think your all ready to go out and apprehend these nerduwells. **(Ok I don't know how it's actually spelt but I tried so give me a break.)**

"Ah who?" Ruby asked a little confused about Weiss's choice of wording.

"But once again let me be the voice of reason, where students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation."

"Ah yeah but-"

"Were not ready."

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day, they are out there somewhere planning their next move, and none of us know what it is but it's coming! Weather we're ready or not." Blake countered before Ruby tried to calm things down her own way.

"Ok,allinfavourofbecomingtheyoungesthuntressestosinglehandilybringdownacorruptorganisationconspiringagainstthekingdomofvale, say I?" Ruby blurted out a mile a minute before her team had her answer.

"Yes! I like it when your feisty."

"I suppose it could be fun."

"None of you said I." Ruby sighed disappointed.

"Alright then, we're in this together."

"Let's hatch a plan."

"Yeah!" Yang exclaimed encouraging her sister before Ruby had a shocked look on her face.

"I left my game in the library."

"We're doomed." Weiss sighed as she, black and yang watched their leader rush out of their room in a flurry of rose petals.

"I'll be right back" Ruby called out of the hallway before running smack dab into someone.

"Oh sorry. Are you ok?" she asked the girl she ran into, she had short mint green hair with chocolate brown skin and was wearing the haven academy uniform like her partner who had grey hair with slightly pale skin.

"I'm fine, just watch where you are going." the girl replied in an even tone while helping Ruby up off the floor.

"Ah right, sorry. Um I'm Ruby, are you new?" Ruby asked before the mint haired girl parted way to a much more attractive woman who had long black hair, fiery amber eyes and was also wearing a haven academy uniform.

"Visiting from haven actually." the woman replied as she stared at the younger girl who is completely oblivious to who she is looking at.

"Ooh you're here for the festival, but exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around." the boy of the group also replied in an even tone. To which Ruby giggled a little.

"Don't worry it happens all of the time. Your building is just… east of here." Ruby paused as she tried to remember before the woman walked past her giving Ruby her thanks.

"Thanks Maybe we will see you around."

"Yeah maybe, oh and welcome to beacon."

* * *

 **Hey Everyone that is it for now. I wanna give a shout out to my Friend Hareta Kuso for lending me IMperious and for Proof reading over this chapter. Also check out his story The Amnesiac huntsman when you get the chance! Ok guys you know the drill if you haven't already Fav/Follow this story and if you want write a review, any help is appreciated. Now I'm off to bed everybody. Oh also I Hope you all had a very merry Christmas and I wish you all a Happy New Year!**


	11. Authors Note

Hi Everyone MekaRavenWolf here! thankyou everyone for following this story. I greatly appreciate all of the support from everyone so far, A special SHOUT OUT TO YOU HARETA KUSO! I have to inform you all on whats going on with this story:

Firstly I'm sorry to say that i have lost my motivation for this story and i can no longer see anyway for this to integrate into the RWBY Series when volume five ended, I'm Not saying that this story will be cancelled but for now it will be on hold until i can figure out what to do with it. Now for another issue:

Sadly like many writers i have been suffering from writers block heavily which is the result as to the significant delay in uploading new chapters but that has not dulled my brain from thinking of different ideas and plot scenarios for my "Many" Stories I have plans to do. however as of recently i have discovered that my love for writing the chapters of my stories is not what it used to be so now id like to make an offer to those who are interested:

I am looking for eager chapter writers or writers in general to write the chapters of my stories while ill be providing direction of plot and ideas. That being said I am Completely open to suggestions and changes that people offer. I know that this is not everyone's interest and i respect that. If you wish to know more then feel free to PM me and we can discuss things further.

Thank you so much everyone for your understanding.


End file.
